Uncontrollable
by fezakyuu
Summary: Sonic's mind is being shared with a monster who he has named 'hog'... during night he changes and becomes 'werehog'. Unfortunatley, his desires play a major role with it and he does something terrible to Chris.
1. Chapter 1 A Dream To Forget

_Uncontrollable – __Heres another wacky tale for ye all. Im very BORED, it's Saturday and it's actually sunny for a change. Nice weather :) (This is set after the beginning of Sonic Unleashed and during Sonic X)_

_Chapter 1 – A Dream To Forget_

* * *

"Huh.. Whu, what? Where am I?" a hedgehog asked wearily to himself, flicking his eyes up and down trying to clear the fuzziness in his eyes.

He felt a sharp pain all over his body as he tried to stand on his feet and upon looking he noticed that he was outside Chris's house, very early in the morning as the sun was just rising.

He looked down at his feet and saw that he had crashed into the earth creating what seemed like a huge crater.

The hedgehog looked around crazily before slightly remembering what had happened, he quickly moved his head upwards and saw what looked like had been a huge explosion in space, as he could see pieces of the ship floating in space above earth

"I guess I beat egg man" he smirked at him self

He started to feel a strange surge in his body he couldn't tell if he was loosing or gaining power, he looked down at himself and he didn't look any different, he shrugged at the feeling and went up towards the quiet mansion.

He jumped up onto the balcony outside Chris's and climbed on the roof before slowly falling asleep at the feeling

______________________

"Huh?! Now where am I?" Sonic shouted, looking around he couldn't see anybody, just himself in an area that seemed to be in blur of colours, it looked like a dream.

It was a dream.

"What is going on around here?" He asked, not expecting a reply but he got one

"Welcome, sonic…" A deep voice, much like his own… but with an added growl to the affect

Sonic looked around once again checking every bit of space trying to find the voice

A dark blue cloud with a purple aura appeared in front of him, its eyes were pure red with black pupil's. Only the shape of the face appeared, with the eyes glowing like orbs of pure darkness.

"Who or what are you?" Sonic asked rudely

"What am I…" The thing let out a smirked laugh "I am you of course"

Sonics eyes widened "No, im me" Sonic snorted back "I have no clue what you are but I have an idea im about to find out" He added.

"No, you will find out in due time, just make sure your friends are far away from you when you do, otherwise you may end up doing some pretty bad damage" The cloud laughed at his conclusion

"Hmm, that should be fun; you have a desirable taste for a human don't you?" The cloud asked

"What? What are you talking about" Sonic asked raising his fist

The thing merely laughed and disappeared before it decided to reply leaving sonic hanging around in his own dream.

"What's with that thing, desirable taste for a human…?" Before he could continue thinking he remembered that he was still in his dream, trapped…

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" He shouted, before realising the dream world was turning black and he found himself dropping like gravity had been restored

____________________

Sonic awoke with a jump back in the real world nearly falling of the roof, he was heavily panting from the shock of the dream.

He had been asleep mostly all morning and couldn't understand what the dream was all about, what the thing was talking about, what it wanted and what it meant when it said it was him.

He rubbed the back of his head trying to figure it all out until he was disturbed again but this time by the sound of Chris who had slammed the front door and had begun running to school.

Sonic stared for a while seeing how slow the human ran and decided to catch up, not that it would take much effort at all.

He ran up to the side of him and smiled and then Chris smiled back

"Hi Chris!" Sonic said happily

"Hey Sonic" He said back sounding like he was out of breath already "What's up?" Chris asked

"Nothing, I just saw you running and thought id help you out a bit, as a matter of fact, why are you running?" He asked without even breaking a sweat from running.

Chris let out a guilty smile "Im a bit late for school today" he said scratching the back of his head

Sonic ran up behind him and picked him up and sped off in his usual speed.

Chris went slightly red as so did sonic, but sonic couldn't help but think what the cloud was talking about when he said sonic had a desire for a human.

"_You have a desirable taste for a human don't you?" _All sonic could barley remember was the laughing and the voice, how it sounded so much like his and how it somewhat haunted him.

When they reached Chris's school, he dropped him off and quickly sped off running to anywhere his legs took him.

He thought over and over again running through his mind what had happened, it was a dream after all.

_That's right; it was a dream so it means nothing. I shouldn't be worrying._

He quickly perked up forgetting about everything and continued as if nothing happened and ran his way back to the thorndyke mansion.

_

* * *

__I originally wanted this to be a one shot kinda thing, but like its too long and like too good I guess? Lol. Continue on and review :) _


	2. Chapter 2 There's A Difference

_Chapter 2 – There's a difference_

* * *

Chris had returned from school and was sat on his bed in his room, slightly asleep, he hadn't received any homework that day and hardly anyone was around at home so he hadn't much else to do.

So he sat on his bed looking out the window, relaxing into the soft duvets and covers on his bed, arms behind his head.

That was until the sound of sonic rushing in disturbed him, which made him slightly jump out of shock, Sonic stopped right next to him looking up

Chris saw that sonic looked a little troubled

"Sonic, what's up?" Staring down at his friend's emerald glazed eyes.

Sonic looked down at the floor, and started to blush a bit even though he hadn't say anything yet, but what he was going to ask would be troubling to ask

"Do you think I… I" he looked up at Chris flushing more

"I desire a human?" he asked simply

Chris looked a little confused. _What is he talking about? Does he mean he desires to be like a human, or does he like humans or… does he love a human…?_

"What do you mean?" He asked anyway to clear a few things up

"Im not sure… it's just…" _Should I tell him about the dream? _"Actually don't worry about it, its nothing, just something I wanted to ask but I think I know what it means now" _Could it be that… that cloud knows something that I know… that I don't want anyone else to know that I don't want certain humans to know_

"Well, gotta go cya later" He said quickly before speeding off and within a few milliseconds was outta of Chris's sight.

Chris just shrugged his shoulders, he could clearly tell that something was bothering sonic, he knew sonic a lot more than he let on, even if he hadn't know him long, he still knew sonic well enough to know when something bothered him.

Chris breathed out a heavy sigh, before deciding it was late enough to get some sleep, so he made his way over to his wardrobe and changed. He decided to just sleep on what sonic had asked, although it now started to bug him, what was sonic talking about.

____________________

Sonic was sat outside on the balcony, Chris had no idea though, and sonic didn't want to trouble him anymore, especially for nothing

Every now and then he heard the voice; the strong deep voice calling within him, telling him it was nearly time, nearly time to devour to take what he needs.

He watched the sun slowly set, every now and then feeling a weird surge in his body, the same surge he got when he fell to earth.

It was only after a while that he started to get worried, after the sun had fully fallen, his energy level rose like crazy, he felt like he was changing, he knew he was but he felt like he had no control, no control stop the change

He grasped his hands to his held as he felt the thing that made him change devour him, he felt like screaming, shouting with pain and agony, he jumped off the balcony and fell below him, he didn't want to alert Chris at what was happening.

He looked down at his hands and feet that were rapidly changing, becoming bigger, hairier and darker his teeth became longer and sharper, he could feel his eyes getting a better vision and his noise picking up any scent it chose to find.

He suddenly awoke within him, looking around he was in that same world he was in during the dream, the cloud was all around him this time though, it surrounded him and it didn't look like there was any way to escape, the voice laughed and laughed, happy that he had control over sonic and there was nothing he could do to stop the change. Sonic growled with angriness, gritting his teeth and strengthening his fist.

He could see what was going on outside of his body, like he was still connected to his eyes, but he had no control over his body, like he was trapped within this world while the thing did what it pleased with his new body.

"Hay, get out of my body!" he shouted calling out to the weird thing.

The thing smirked "Do you not remember me Sonic?" the thing laughed in its deep growling voice

Sonic eyes widened, he remembered that voice and he dropped out of that world as it turned to black and found himself back in control of the body, but the voice was still there

The pain had gone and he felt normal, but his body wasn't. He somehow had a strange feeling to smell, smell everywhere looking for a certain scent.

_Why am I doing this! Its like I don't know where I am… this is my body and I know im in control but it's like im being told what to do._

He growled as he caught a sent. "There you go…" The other voice said mockingly "You've caught the scent of something you want"

The beast looked up at a balcony "Waits that's Chris's scent" Sonic said to the voice "It does not matter; it's the human you desire" the voice said angrily, it now seemed serious.

Sonic felt bigger and a lot stronger, he looked over himself quickly seeing that he was completely different, darker and he seemed evil, but he knew he wasn't.

The voice started to demand him to follow his orders, and sonic had no choice, he was being forced somehow even though he still had control.

Sonic found himself stretching his arms and grabbing onto the ledge of the balcony and pulling himself up. He suddenly began smelling again, making sure he had picked up the correct scent. And he was positive it was Chris's as he smirked and made his way over to the sliding door.

He slid it open and found the room was dark, looking around he could see everything as if it was daytime, he noticed that Chris was sleeping quietly, his body covered but his face and neck resting on the pillows.

He noticed that he had started walking, he didn't realise he was walking over to Chris's bed and he started to panic

_What the hell are you telling me to do! Why are you making me walk over to Chris?! _The voice laughed and said "This is what you want Sonic, this is what you desire, this poor pathetic human"

_What?! What the hell are you talking about! This human has a name and he's a close friend of mine! _Sonic shouted back in his mind "He's more than a close friend, admit it, this is one part of you that you've kept away, but im going to bring it out" He said simply

Sonic had reached the edge of his bed, and stared at him, his mind telling him to proceed but he resisted as much as possible.

He found himself smelling Chris, the beautiful scent that Chris gave off soon encouraged him enough to climb onto the bed and stand on top of Chris's body one foot on either side of him, to stop him from escaping

He shifted his ears to check if everyone else was asleep and smirked _what I am doing! _He thought

He started dripping saliva onto the boy below, his mouth watered for the boys taste; the scent was overwhelming and powerful.

The cold saliva that dripped on Chris awoke him, looking up he saw the red orbs; the bright sharp teeth so close to him.

He stated sinking into the bed, almost screaming with fear, but the beast covered his mouth with his hand to stop any noise from leaving and alerting any one else.

Chris was trying to yell for help, he was yelling out to sonic but his voice came out as muffled vibrations on the beast's hands.

_What... what does this thing want with me! Who is it…! _Chris thought, he screamed within himself, scared and sonic couldn't help either, he didn't know where he was.

The beast's mouth moved closer to Chris's neck adjusting to the size _I don't want this! Stop it! _Sonic screamed within himself, he couldn't stop; he needed the taste of Chris

Chris looked at the beast, so scared and frightened for his life, he closed his eyes tight not knowing or not wanting to know what's going to happen, he couldn't move or make noise and he still couldn't call out for sonic. Single droplets of tears started to appear from his eyes.

Sonic noticed, trying anything to stop._ Im sorry Chris… _Was the last thought sonic had, sonic himself even in that body couldn't speak, even if he tried, it would just come out deeper and scarier and he seemed to have no control over his voice, only the monster did, but even it did not speak out to the boy below.

"Lets just get this over with, this is becoming boring" The voice said within him, becoming bored and tired of sonic just lingering above Chris.

Sonic even managed to close his eyes before implanting his jaws into Chris's soft neck, as he did Chris's eyes widened and rolled into the back of his head. Chris began to think that the jaws actual felt warm and he somehow felt safe, but the pain was unimaginable, and still didn't have the power or energy to scream out for help.

_This is what I wanted to do! _Sonic shouted at the voice _I... I wanted to bite him! _The voice laughed at his theory "Hah, it gets better"

Sonics eyes widened as if he had been shot, at the feeling of a strange and weird taste fill his mouth, it tasted sweet and pure, without a single impurity, he felt more and more of it flow into his mouth, at first he didn't realise what it was but he had to find out what he was getting from Chris that tasted delicious.

_Wait, wha-what is this!" _

"Haha, you said to yourself you've always wondered what Chris tastes like… well now you know" the voice said mockingly and laughing very evilly

_I always meant I wanted to know what he tasted like through a kiss, NOT LIKE THIS! _He shouted back

"Humph, its too late now, you still have no idea what you're doing…" the voice said, sounding much more serious. Sonic looked down at Chris, who's body had turned pale and stone white, eyes closed but not tightly out of pain, like there was no energy in him.

"Your sucking the boy dry, the liquid in your mouth is his blood" Sonic managed to release the grip around Chris's neck leaving four bite marks open, sonic stepped back and nearly fell onto his back, hand covering his mouth

_Is he… alive? _Sonic asked "I doubt it, there should be hardly any blood in him now, you went over the top, you should have only taken a bit but you still continued because you have to admit, you did enjoy the sweet taste of Chris. So you continued without being able to stop.

Sonic was nearly sick, no blood spilled from the marks, he really had sucked him dry. Sonic could feel tears well up in his eyes. But he tightened his fist and decided to help him no matter what.

He went next to Chris and picked him up in his arms, and ran out through the sliding door and jumped onto the floor below.

He **had** to get Chris to hospital no matter what. He ran as quickly as this new form could, the beast on the other side had stayed deadly silent, knowing that it was sonic's own fault for drinking him dry. The beast was there to help him fulfil his desires and he fulfilled one, but he had the wrong idea of the desire.

Sonic had only wanted to deeply kiss Chris, but sonic kept that quiet and deeply within himself even where the beast could not reach and sometimes denied it to himself that he wanted to kiss him. But he always wanted to know what Chris would taste like; _there is a difference between the two! _He shouted at the beast within him, who said nothing back but kept quiet.

Sonic stood before the hospital, Chris was barley alive in fact he shouldn't even be alive; his skin was paler and extremely white, and he was barley letting out a single breath.

He was about to walk in but he couldn't, not like how he was. He lay Chris outside the doors and slightly opened them shouting in "HAY! Can we get some help over here?" He shouted as loud as he could. His voice was slightly amplified with his growl tone.

He moved his ears back and forth hearing a few doctors coming on the way at the sound of the noise and jumped up on the roof, looking down to make sure that he would be safe, he could hear doctors panicking and talking about he needed blood infusions or something as such.

_Have I… killed Chris with my desire?_

_

* * *

  
__I guess you'll just have to wait and see…_

_. _


	3. Chapter 3 Change

_Chapter 3 – Change_

* * *

"_Quickly now, this boy needs medical attention, he needs a blood infusion immediately" _

It amazed sonic how the doctors immediately knew that he needed a blood infusion, it was clear… pale skin, four bite marks now crusty and still open.

He sat helplessly watching on the roof until they had carried the boy in.

Several nurses had come to aid Chris that night…

What hurt sonic the most was that Chris was still young, a whole life ahead of him and he had just cut it short.

Even if Chris survived this… What would happen? Would he change like sonic? Become something's he's not, become part monster and be hated by everything in sight, would he become scared and frightened… but the worst is, what would happen if he found out it was sonic…

That's right, if Chris were to find out that it was sonic… Chris could never forgive him for all most killing him… all most taking his life away in a few seconds and sonic did it so easily too. Chris would hate him, never want to see him again, maybe Chris could come to fear him.

He couldn't even control himself for long enough to just try and bypass the situation that had happened.

He looked down at his hands with his darkened eyes, he saw nothing but clearness but he knew that the blood of his closest friend was there.

He could do nothing, if he were regular sonic he could just dash in there and it would be fine, even if he is an animal… but he couldn't class himself even as an animal anymore… he was a monster.

He had to wait until morning.

He waited… waited… and waited… but to him it seems as though morning would never come, the world was punishing him for his actions towards something of god's creation.

Sonic wasn't part of that anymore, he was more of the devil's creation.

But sonic didn't even know who he was anymore, the beast within him was actually him, he finally understood, the beast was like an alter ego, a second voice within his mind, like a devil and a angel on either shoulder, the beast was a devil.

_This is your fault… whoever you are _Sonic thought to the beast within him; he might as well try and re-establish contact with him

"My fault… those are your teeth, not mine sonic. They are also your desires not mine"

_You shouldn't have made me do it_

"I thought I was helping you. You did seem capable enough to know when to stop… but you enjoyed the taste of him so much you got lost in flow" The voice started to laugh, that horrible evil laugh.

But as much as sonic wanted to admit… he was right, he should have stopped, but he couldn't

_What else do I desire?_

"You desire a lot of things sonic… most of them are as clear as day… but some are foggy and unclear and you cant decide which path is clear to take"

Sonic twitched an eyebrow _Umm English please? _

The voice sighed heavily, the beast seemed a lot smarter than sonic, it was a shame he wasn't as good as sonic "Some of your desires are deeply hidden within you, those I cannot read and because you yourself aren't sure if it's the path you want to follow"

Sonic closed his eyes slowly taking in the information, he knew he had some hidden desires but there were some that he couldn't see, some he couldn't understand, and some he didn't want to understand.

But he just had one question in mind…

_Can you read any desires I have now?_

The voice laughed once more, this time more evily "Some of your desires are easy to read and easy to notice just by looking at you once"

_Tell me… do I have any more desires, to do with Chris?_

"Indeed"

Sonic slapped his paws to his face, and ran his claws down as though he were trying to scratch the skin away, the cold blooded murdering skin. He closed his eyes letting out the usual sigh.

And all went silent between the two. Sonic couldn't talk to himself in his mind, the beast would hear him… and he couldn't talk out loud either… the beast would still be there…

_Beast… or whatever you are, do you have a name?_

"A name?" it asked

_Yes, you know mine. I am sonic, what are you called_

"Hmmm" it went silent for a while "I don't have one I don't think…"

_Fine I'll call you hog_

"Hog?!" It cried back in an angry tone

_Yes, I think it suits you; you're rude, your laugh is barbaric and you've turned me into a monster, I think hog is perfect. _

Hog let out a cruel growl towards sonic but at least he finally felt a bit more cheerful.

"Well, why don't you give your self a new name for this new appearance, with of course my help"

Hog was right; he wouldn't be like this without the help of hog _How about werehog? Were as in to do with the night... And that's the only time I seem to be like this and hog as is the monster… or otherwise known as you…_

"What are you trying to say?" He cried back

_Yeah I think werehog will do just perfectly. _Sonic thought and blocked out the senseless one voice argument hog was coming out with.

_____________________

Back in the hospital, still dead at night, Chris was being hooked up to many bags of blood, doctors were outstanded to see such a blood loss, and they were hoping this wouldn't lead to a chain of events where many people just like this boy would come in with no blood.

Blood didn't grow on tree's… if it did that would be weird.

All doctors were hoping and praying that the boy would make it, and after finding out about whom he really was… they were hoping even more. His parents both being very famous and him being the friend of sonic… so much was at stake

Chris clinged to what little life he had left, needles were stuck into almost every part of his body, and he was also hooked up to life support, it was the one thing keeping him alive at the moment.

His body was out stone cold, but his mind was in a far other place…

A while on from being hooked up to all the apparatuses, supports, blood at the hospital Chris fell silent, not even twitching or moving. The heart monitor showed a slow heartbeat, one that looked like it was failing but slowly.

Chris's eyes started to flicker, but not in reality, he slowly awoke and found himself floating so lightly and softly like a feather in a world with no gravity. His mind was still hazy and he ached everywhere.

But the one thing he remembers was the warmth, the connection between him and that beast that attacked him not so long ago.

He quickly put his fingers to the four holes on the side of his neck, his mouth wide open, they weren't painful… but he could remember losing all his energy, he felt his body go limp at the feeling.

But he wondered more where he was.

"H-ello?" He called out softly, checking around once more, the world seemed blank and foggy. He knew it was his mind though, this is what it was always like; he was never sure what to make of things, what to do or what to say. It usually took him a while to decide things…

"Chris…" Chris swerved at the voice, it was deep and mysterious

"Who's there?" he said nervously, playing around with his fingers

"Don't worry…" it said with a chuckle "Im not going to hurt you, someone has beaten me to it" he said plainly making Chris touch once again at his marks

Chris stayed silent for a while planning what to say next

"So… who are you?"

The voice let out a smirking noise "I was part of the beast that bit you, but it appears I have been slightly passed on, but most of me remains within the beast, I am more of a remake, it seems you did receive something when you were bit" he laughed

"So what do you want?"

The voice fell silent before replying "Well, I could get straight to the point with this…"

"Or?" Chris interrupted

"Or I could play around and slowly make you realise how much you actually require my assistance" he said plainly

"Why on earth would I want the assistance of something like you, your voice is the essence of evil" Chris retorted back.

The voice let out a loud and echoing laugh "Im not evil, just a helper which is what I was for the beast and still am, apart from the fact that im here…"

The beast seemed evil but slightly stupid in some ways "So…" Chris added

"So…" the beast said before becoming silent

_This boy is going to be difficult _The beast thought.

"Where are you?"

"In your mind, as much as you try to hide it, im apart of you till the very end now"

Chris shook his head disbelieving in what he had just said "That's a lie"

"Then were else can I be"

Chris was about to speak but had no evidence of him being anywhere else

"So tell me Chris, what do you desire most at this moment? Tell me… I want to know"

"I- I don't know" He said "I guess, I desire to be okay, to be back with my friends… I know that this is my mind, im not physically here, this isn't my form…"

"Hmm, you are quite clever Chris, you are right, your body is in a critical condition, but your mind is in perfect condition, nothing was tainted"

"What about you, you've tainted it with your voice"

The beast laughed "And a sense of humour, this shall be fun"

"Stop mocking me, what do you want?" Chris demanded

"Calm down, let me tell you, I know that your dying… doctors have come up with the conclusion that your going into a never ending coma, and you'll never awake, your mind will slowly turn to blank" the beast said calmly and seriously

Chris's eyes became foggy and unclear from the mix of emotions _dying? Never ending coma? Never awake? No... I don't want to die like this_

"It is sad, and it's all because of the beast that bit you that has put you into this position"

Chris grasped his hands to his head

"But there is a way…"

Chris looked up and around, still looking for the source of the voice "What way is it? Is it drastic?"

"Let me tell you first and then you can decide… I may sound evil, but Im not evil at heart, I want to help you Chris…"

_He wants… to help me?_

"If you're dying there maybe is a way for me to save you…"

"What is it?" Chris asked back

"Let me merge with your body… during day you'll be a normal boy… at night you'll become a monster similar to the one that bit you"

Chris stared and went silent

_Become that? How… how or why could I, what would everyone think? What should I do!_

"I'll give you some time alone, it is the only way to survive this, remember **in a few days you'll die**"

Chris closed his eyes and the atmosphere went cold and blank, he brought his hands up to his face and saw the droplets of cold salty tears run down his face and land on his hands

_Is this the only way?_

Chris shook his head wildly _NO I can't seriously be considering this! It's that stupid beast that made me like this in the first place…_

Chris in the corner of his eyes noticed a boy like shadow walk towards him, he looked over and noticed a clone of himself walking towards him, except he was different, he looked like a boy were wolf, he smiled at Chris

"This is what you'd become…"

Chris stared and looked over the beast, it was like a were wolf, a large tail, sharp claws, long teeth, blood red eyes and dark purple hair covering most of his body, but he still wore pants even though they were ripped up to the knee, and the roots of his hair and some strands remained orange, the rest was tainted purple.

"So what will it be Chris" the beast asked "Will you suffer at a young age and die and never see light again... Or will you become stronger, better, me?"

_I seriously can't be considering this, but what choice do I have_

"Chris, when you transform… you'll still have complete control, it is your body after all, I just simply… upgrade you, im only a part of your mind…"

That did make Chris feel better, knowing he'd be in full control of his body

"However… if I spot one desire rise up in your body, I will be forcing you to fulfil that desire, no choices, or questions, you have to do it, and my job is to make you happy"

_Great he made it even worse... But maybe I can control my desires… it shouldn't be that hard… I just need to be careful_

Chris took one last look over the beast, it didn't seem bad, only happening at night and he could live with that. At least it wasn't during the day, he would be normal during the day, he'd do anything to be back with his family, friends, sonic.

"So Chris, I won't ask you again, if you're still unsure, may I once again remind you…

You're running out of time"

_

* * *

_

_Ooooh man. Even im tensing up, It's my story too. :) _


	4. Chapter 4 Revenge Or Not

_Chapter 4 – Revenge or not?  
_

* * *

"So Chris, what will it be? Death or life…"

_Is their no choice? What if I turned it down…? No I can't choose that, I have to take it… but I risk losing everything good I had in life..._

_I risk it because I'll be a beast by night_

Chris turned and looked away from his future self, he couldn't bare it, the beast had no emotion or expression on his face, but you could easily tell he was deadly serious; Chris was wasting time pondering to himself over all this, he needed to choose and soon.

_________________________

Back outside the hospital, Sonic stood up at the sight of the sun rising, a large smile appeared on his face out of no where, he could finally see Chris

"Well, Sonic or were or whatever you call yourself now… I will see you tonight"

_Good riddance, don't bother coming back..._

Hog growled "That's not funny..." and disappeared as sonic felt his energy drop heavily and body become much lighter.

He looked down and saw normal blue skin, shorter hair, white shoes, He was sonic again.

He wasted no time in running into the hospital and asking to see Chris.

"Excuse me, do you know where um Chris Thorndyke is?"

"Yes he's in the private suits, follow the corridor to your left and he's in room 13 on the right"

"Thank you" and at that sonic sped of to Chris room, and slowly opened the door.

He wasn't ready to see Chris after all the troubled he caused him but he had to be there no matter what, Chris was inspired by him.

He pulled a chair next to Chris's bed and even noticed the plaster covered over the bites. The state Chris was in was nothing he had ever seen, he almost seemed dead, breath was barley being shown in the mask, his body was still a pale colour, and looking around, it seemed he had a lot of blood infused with him, but he still didn't get better.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned his head and noticed a nurse walk in and stand next to him "Oh hey, what's up?" He stood up on the chair quickly hoping she would have an answer "Is Chris okay?"

She walked up to other side of the bed to check on some things hooked up to Chris, her saddened expression did not change or show one glimmer of hope. She sadly shook her head "No, he's not"

"What's wrong with him!" sonic demanded to know getting slightly annoyed, "sorry, im just a little edgy"

"Its okay, but doctors have to come to a conclusion that's he's going into a coma, and he isn't expected to recover or even wake up" she said sadly looking at the floor and closing her eyes "Sorry, ill leave you and Chris alone" And at that she walked up and put on a brave face and walked up to sonic placing her hand on his shoulder "Sorry…"

She turned and left the room in silence, sonic didn't understand what to do now.

He sat back down and took deep breaths.

_Chris… I have killed Chris _he admitted in his head, but no matter he decided on staying there until Chris's last bit of life was gone for good. He wanted to keep his friend company.

But Sonic was extremely tired and found himself falling asleep in the comfy chair.

Chris's heart monitor, the waves were becoming slower and slower by the second and sonic didn't notice not one bit.

_______________________

Chris and the beast saw the world start to collapse; it was slowly turning into dust

"You've waited too long, let me save you now or you'll turn to dust, your heart is giving in to the pain"

"What?"

"You might have survived longer if your body was a lot older but your still young, your body cant stand the pain and is giving in" the beast said sourly, he was getting annoyed at this game now, Chris's mind was slowly turning to blank and if he didn't do it soon, he too would turn to dust and he wasn't ready to die yet.

"I don't know! … I still don't know whether this is the only way" Chris said turning back round to face him.

The beast showed a little more emotion this time, gripping his fists and growling at him _damn… this kid is difficult and stubborn; I guess there's no choice this is the only way now im not dying because of him._

The beast walked up towards Chris "I don't care what you think Chris but im doing this for me, I don't know about you but im not ready to die yet, I might just be a beast that passes on from animals to people but I certainly have a heart and I don't want to die like this, in the mind of a kid who isn't sure from right or wrong"

The beast grabbed both of Chris's hands and closed his eyes, Chris couldn't break loose, but looking up his world was becoming dust and there was nothing but darkness outside of it.

But Chris knew this time what he wanted _Fine... I guess there's no other way, if it's to be alive, to see sonic… but if there's one thing im going to do when im alive im going to kill that beast, for killing me… an eye for an eye._

The beast opened its eyes, which were glowing white and smiled "I'll see you soon and disappeared"

Chris looked around and still saw the world turn to dust "What have you done! You're supposed to save me…" Chris said crying appearing out of no where, scared and frightened, had the beast gone from his mind? Left him to die alone…

_I don't want to die! _He thought, bringing his legs up to his stomach in mid air, and hiding his face between them crying and crying his heart out, he didn't want to die sad.

____________________

Sonic had been awakened by the doctors surrounding the bed and around him, trying everything humanly possible to bring life back to him.

But the heart monitor said it was time, the waves were small, barley showing a bump in beats

Sonic placed his hands to his face, trying to hold back the tears, he was a hero after all… but he didn't see himself fit to be called one anymore.

He stood up on the chair so he could at least be the same height as some of the doctors and nurses, he watched Chris just give up, like life wasn't worth it.

The heart monitor went a continuing beeping noise, Chris had died.

In his mind, his body had just finished turning into dust, no words or anything came from his mouth, he finally accepted that he had died.

His body went still, like it had been for the past day, his body went stone cold and stopped all together, all doctors moved back, and rested their hands beside them "Its too late…" one of them said sadly. "Better call his parents" another said.

_No… nobody else knows about this yet, tails… knuckles… Amy, everyone… _Sonic closed his eyes trying to hope this was a dream, but no matter how hard he tried, this was no dream it was a nightmare a never ending nightmare… what was next?

Doctors slowly covered the boy in a white cloth, leaving him with sonic, one last doctor prepared to leave the room, and looked back, heart monitor still blank.

He turned and opened the door hearing a single heart beat on the monitor, and another and another.

Sonic had perked up; looking at the monitor his heart beat was normal?

_What? He died a few seconds ago… this has got to be some joke _He couldn't believe it, the doctor had called a few doctors back and checked, he was normal again, his skin the bright peach colour, he was warm all over, breathing was the same, the only thing that remained were the marks.

Sonic was overjoyed but a bit confused, how'd that happen… He felt like he could just hug Chris, he was alive and normal again, but he needed to restrain himself, but his smile showed everyone that he was happy his friend was alive, even though he still felt guilty, it didn't matter and he was alive…

_______________________

Chris reappeared in his world, legs and head still in the same position, looking around, the world was the same… everything, how was he alive?

"Nice to see you again, Chris…"

"Oh… its you again" He said sourly "What happened?"

"Well it appears I had to let you die so I could, as you say reset your body to let our bodies combine"

"How long was I dead for?"

"About thirty or more seconds, how do you feel?"

"Normal…"

The voice smirked "That is the general idea, now better get back to reality"

"Wait, I thought you'd left me?"

"How can I, im laced within your mind now and at night your body as well, I couldn't let someone as stubborn as you die"

"Thanks..."

Chris found himself falling out of the world and in reality his eyes started to squint and flicker, he could hear doctors gasping and being amazed by the phenomenon that just occurred, he died but came back to life…

He sat up and felt a lot more sore, needles were stuck every where, as well as the mask on his face, he took it off and smiled at everyone.

Sonic's mouth was wide open

"Hay guys what's up?"

"In… incredible" a doctor said "You just died, how is it that you're alive?"

Chris shook his head, he probably should keep the secret safe "Im, not sure?"

Doctors felt enough was enough, they removed some of the needles and heart monitor and the boy seemed back to normal and they left him to rest alone with sonic.

Sonic went quiet for a bit thinking to himself _I don't want to raise suspicion… so I should ask him something about how it happened. _"Chris what happened, before all this I mean"

Chris sat back in his bed in his bed looking at the sun shining through the window "I was attacked"

Sonic looked up in a sarcastic, surprised way "Attacked?! By who?"

"Im not sure, a monster or something… it bit me and drank me dry, I don't remember much but the monster was really scary, I tried calling for you but I could barley speak"

Sonic looked down, he so badly wanted to cry, but he had to keep it in. Chris must of thought that sonic was upset because he couldn't do anything for him when it happened

"But don't worry, im gonna get revenge, im going to find that beast and kill it"

Sonic looked up, shocked _Kill it? Kill me more like!_

Sonic started to become weary; If Chris was really out for revenge for the beast he would need to be extra careful.

"Are you sure what want revenge Chris? Its evil you know…"

Chris looked at himself and felt his marks "Im not so sure about revenge but I know that I want the monster to pay for what he did to me, for killing me"

Chris looked over at sonic who stared blankly at him back "Could you help me do it, sonic?" He smiled

Sonic started to sweat a bit but tried to keep it under wraps "Um... I think you should do it by yourself, it hasn't done anything to me and it would be all the more sweeter if you did it by yourself"

And Chris seemed to like that idea "Good idea, you're always welcome to help though"

"Yeah… sure" sonic gulped rather hard and loudly.

What was sonic to do now?

* * *

_I wasn't really happy with this chapter; it didn't have that edge previous ones might have had. _


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting

_Chapter 5 – Meeting  
_

* * *

A full day had almost passed at the hospital, everything happening… everything that happened had made time move a lot quicker than it usually would.

Mostly, sonic needed to remember that he couldn't stick around at night; it wasn't safe at all... Chris had just died, but somehow came back to life and nobody knew how... And apparently neither did Chris.

So everybody decided to leave it, drop the subject, he's alive and that's all that matters.

But sonic was the only one who didn't want to stop thinking about it, Chris had no special abilities or powers and he certainly wasn't immortal, they shared everything with each other and if Chris was immortal he would of told sonic, and most probably bragged about it.

Sonic sat up on the chair and jumped off and started making his way towards the door, Chris had long fallen asleep and sonic needed to be as far away as possible, if he did have any desires towards him, then he needed to get away and fast.

Sonic opened the door slightly and the hallway light shone in making a triangular shadow of light on the floor.

Before he was about to leave he heard the slight mumbling from Chris, sounding like he was waking up so he turned and looked and Chris was staring at him, he hadn't moved from his position, he just stared… until he though talking would be a good idea

"Sonic…" he said wearily "Are you not, staying?" he said, his voice slightly croaky and his eyes were sweet and innocent, like he was about to cry.

"Sorry Chris, I can't…" he said turning his head away, he really did feel guilty, leaving Chris in this position but what else could he do.

Chris turned his head, facing away from sonic and said "Bye…" quietly

"Cya later buddy" he said, without the slightest bit of happiness in his voice and closed the door behind him.

Chris closed his eyes and tried to sleep, his body ached all over, the room was quiet and cold and he could barley think…

_Why is he leaving me… does he not care? Maybe he's just tired; he's been here all day and maybe since last night... Actually… how did I get here in the first place? Who brought me to the hospital?_

Chris shook his head as he sat up from his position _I couldn't have been him, could it?_

"Rrr, NO! I hate him, and he most likely hates me! Why would **he** bring me here?" He said slamming his fist on the bed.

He lied back down and turned his attention to the sun's light fading in the sky, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_It's almost time…_

____________________

Sonic had kept walking away from the hospital, until he was at a safe distance, for the first time he didn't feel like running, even if it would make more sense, there wouldn't be much point, he didn't want to wonder off to far, he just wanted to be further enough to avoid any more trouble.

He looked up as darkness set upon the sky quicker than the blink of his eyes

He took a deep breath and made his way to an alley that seemed remote, he shouldn't be disturbed there for a while, just while he's changing, he didn't want the worlds greatest hero to become the worlds greatest enemy in a few seconds.

He went as far back as the alley could take him and stood in the shadows, waiting for that annoying voice to pop up into his head, the one that only appeared at night.

"Im back!" Hog said in a melodic voice

Sonic rolled his eyes _I thought I told you never to come back, I was being serious…_

"Haha, you can't get rid of me that easily, as a matter of fact... I don't think there is any way to get rid of me"

_Are you sure about that?_

"Sure as sure can be"

Sonic felt his energy come up out of the blue, and felt the warmth of the new fur added to himself, his teeth grew larger and this extra power and love for the night, it was something sonic could grow to like…

_Be honest, is there actually any way you can leave?_

"Hmm, when I was created, I was created for one purpose and that was to pass on from person to person or even animals and robots kinda like a virus, my goal is to help everyone fulfil their greatest desires, and since that's the only goal once the person or thing has fulfilled it there will be no need for me anymore, and then you'd need to pass me on to somebody else"

Sonics eyes lit up for a second; suddenly something started to tick in his mind

_When I bit Chris, did anything pass anything on to him, I realise that it wasn't my greatest desire... You're still around… _

"Not that I can remember, there was more to me, but some of it might have stayed behind in others…"

_I see… so I have nothing to fear about Chris?_

"Nope, only the things you desire, you have to fear, and most are yet to come…"

_________________

Back at the Hospital, Chris had locked the door to his room, with it being private he had that ability and since he was okay there wasn't much for the nurses to worry about. He walked over to the window and opened it and felt the gentle breeze on his new black hair grown over his chest.

He smelt everything outside, the noodle and sushi stands, the smell of people, everything, he leaned out the window trying to find somewhere to jump on, by now he had fully become a creature of the night, he had already even chosen a name for himself, and the voice in his head had appeared to.

"So, obake now is it?"

_Yes, but that's going to be you're name… I can't stand being confused_

"And yet you can't help but be that way"

_Im something different now, something better, I have no need for child's play anymore_

"Hmm, you amuse me" "So anyway, what's your name" Chris leapt outside the window on to a building across the street, his strength was much stronger, his power a lot higher, he wasn't a human anymore, he was more like a human wolf, his tail swinging with happiness over this newfound power, but yet he still felt anger, anger towards the one who turned him like this… but he had yet to thank him for it. Chris wasn't a monster, he actually resembled something.

_I was thinking Kira__; I think it suits us fine, especially what I have in mind… _he let his mind trail off over the thoughts and what he was planning to do in the near few hours…

"So Kira obake? Sounds good, I like it, interesting choices of names, Kira as in killer and obake as in monster… you have become clever"

Kira smirked at the obake "Need to be clever to stay on top" He said jumping from roof to roof

______________________

Not far away, Werehog sat on the roof, resting, even with all this energy he still felt the need to relax. He also needed to keep away from humans, it wouldn't be good if humans saw him and tried to call sonic out that would just end in failure.

"WERE!"

_What…?_

"Are we actually going to do anything, this is pathetically boring, watching you almost fall asleep and do crap all, I cant stand it, I want to have fun!" He cried out

_Well go have fun then… I don't care, im not getting myself into more trouble because of you…_

"Do I have to keep telling you, its not me its you! You're the one who puts yourself at risk all the time because of your wild desires"

_If you actually had a physical form and stood right in front of me, by now you would have been eaten alive by the teeth that hang from my gum… _Were said angrily

"Your sense of humour could never change when you're in this form"

_I shouldn't have a sense of humour, how can I anymore? There's nothing to smile about_

"You should be happy you have this immense power, many would die for this power"

_Well, im not exactly falling head over heels for it am I?_

"Could you at least show me round the town or something? This is boring"

_Fine, but were avoiding anywhere near the hospital_

"Whatever suits you best were…"

_Let's just try and make this as painless as possible…_

_You smell that? _

"Indeed, it's on the move"

A bright white smirk lit kira's face _Lets just try and make this as quick as possible..._

"Do I sense of hint of desire, for the smell of rotting flesh of the one who made you what you are?"

_Can you feel it burning?_

"Its not only burning, but I can sense the smoke too, once this is done, there should be nothing but ashes"

Kira leapt with joy following his nose through the night sky, jumping from building to building occasionally stopping to check around the area.

He could sense he was getting close; the scent of that beast went right through him, the stench of death and evil.

By now Were easily picked up the scent of the other beast roaming the city, and took it as a chance to prove himself to be good, he new desire was to check it out.

They both motioned toward each other, jumping from building to building through the night, looking below at the few humans that walked by.

The scent of each other came across a lot clearer and smellier; each was getting ready for something to happen.

Each stopped suddenly, nearly sliding off the edge, both realising they had reached their target and they were stood opposite each other on separate buildings a road separating them, dead in sight of the other.

Both staring neither moving, eye to eye, silence and a slight breeze was the only motion, Were was the most shocked at seeing this being, he didn't realise there was another like him, but he had no clue who it could be, it might have been someone from his planet, but he seemed too human.

Were took no chances and shook of his shocked look, and did his best to stay calm and focus, if a battle was to break, he needed to be ready, he hadn't practiced using any of the powers he had. It seemed like neither wanted to speak, but Kira was growing impatient and decided to break the ice

"It's about time I found you, ive been looking for you, beast" Kira warned

"Be careful Kira, he seems a lot more powerful, he has more strength it's easy to notice, don't misjudge him"Obake warned

_Has he been looking for me? What does he want, who is this guy? _Were thought thoroughly looking over this new form that stood before him, his form was that of a human boy, no taller; and his body was extremely hairy and dark, he only wore blue pants that were torn to his knees, his claws and teeth shone a bright white colour and his long tail that was motionless, making the swift movements every now and then _This guy, is definitely someone to be careful of_

Kira turned away as if he was speaking to someone behind him _I don't care how powerful he is I want him dead, Its great that im alive again, but for now I just want to focus on my revenge._

"What do you want, stranger" Were yelled

Kira could do nothing but chuckle, he sounded pretty weak towards him, he was only showing his strength, as if he was ready for a battle.

"What do I want…" he stopped and closed his eyes _How should I proceed with this… should I tell him what im out for?_

"Id say, do what you think will be the most desirable"

Taking that as a link to a perfect answer, he looked up and stared at Were, death was lurking all around his eyes, his stare was deadly even if his eyes were now a brighter aqua blue, they seemed ghostly as such

"Im out for revenge, for what you did to me, whatever you are, I will kill you"

_Ooooh. Now that's a good cliff hanger :)  
_

* * *

_Okay - so basically Chris's new form is called Kira Obake Which basically means killer monster or killer ghost. I didn't get Kira from death note, I wanted something to go with monster and I thought that since hes like a mutation, most mutations would be referred to as monsters, and most are killers, so I remembered what killer was in jap and realised it was Kira, I was like omgosh, death note :) weird times.._


	6. Chapter 6 Human

_Chapter 6 – Human_

* * *

"For what I did to you, I haven't done anything to you! Ive not even met you…"

"You're more than a monster than I thought lying to me and yourself, you're the one who made me this way and yet you still deny it"

"Im denying nothing! I know what ive done and im not proud of it, but I have no idea what ive done to you!"

"Beast, do you not remember me?"

Were took a good glimpse over the other being stood in front of him, he somehow seemed familiar, but he was a lot more hairier, and darker.

"No, I don't" he said plainly

"You really are a monster; I would expect you to go for seconds"

_Seconds? What's this guy on about! _"What are you talking about now, seconds?"

Kira tutted "Well, you've already tasted me once, go for it again" he said twisting his neck to face were.

_Wait… is that? _"Chris?"

Kira turned his face away shutting his eyes "So, you know my name?"

_Crap, it is Chris…_

"Ahhh, so that's where some of me went, must have accidentally passed it on to Chris" Hog spoke hearing the thoughts of were.

_Or you did it on purpose, in case he had any desires towards me…_

"Not a bad idea actually" hog added back

_Well this is just perfect, my best friends is trying to kill me, who would have guessed that._

"Oi, monster!" Kira shouted over, snapping Were out of his thoughts and looking back over at Chris "How do you know my name? I haven't told you"

Were sweat dropped _Crap didn't see that coming…_

"Say something like you recognise him from somewhere, the eyes or something" hog added

"Ive seen you around during the day, and heard many of your friends speak your name"

"Ah, so you're a stalker as well, you must love me or something" Kira claimed

"Ooooh, he's onto you now" hog laughed "What is this a conference, get fighting!"

_No, im not fighting Chris, not like this, im way stronger than him, I can feel it, precedes he still has no idea who I really am _

"Is that a good thing?" hog added

_Yes! If he were to realise im sonic, then he could turn on me when he goes normal, if he ever does go normal again, but anyway, what else could happen if he were to find out im sonic, I think it's best if we keep this to ourselves._

"Fair enough, maybe we should leave then… to avoid anything?" hog said smartly

_That is the best idea you've probably ever come up with_

Werehog turned to leave

"Leaving so soon?" Kira said

"I think you should stand up to him Were, give him his place, show him who's dominant, it might make him turn away for now" hog suggested

_Good idea, I don't really want to be horrible to Chris, but at the moment… he's not really Chris is he?_

"His greatest desire at the moment is revenge, I can read it all over him, revenge is the evilest desire that can be bestowed upon a person or animal, this could be ugly from now on"

"Whatever you are, Chris… Im not fight a weakling like you, come back when your stronger and ready to fight, I rule the night, and im not letting you be part of it, especially if your out for me, any wrong move and you could end up almost dead like you were today, so don't try and follow, you're not ready"

Werehog started running away; Kira's face was full of shock and misunderstanding, but his face was red with anger and rage, how could Were just leave the battle standing like that

"Kira, calm, you don't want to make your desire even greater do you?"

_I don't care I just want him dead! _He screamed in his head _He knows my name, he calls me weak and tells me im not ready._

"Don't worry, you will get your chance, I guess you just have to be patient" Obake added

_I better had or else my rebirth would have been a waste_

Kira left the area and began making his way back towards the hospital

"Kira, I have some valuable information for you"

_Is it about that beast?_

"Yes, believe it or not, but that beast is a night form of the original, just like you, during the day it walks around as a normal being but at night, it becomes that beast"

_Hmm, so he walks around as a human all day?_

"Not exactly"

_What?_

"That beast must have a part of me, which turns it into that beast, but there's a big difference between you and him, notice how he is less human than you are, his shape is different, it doesn't have a human base form at night, meaning…?"

_Meaning during the day it's not a human… but an animal?_

"Precisely, we change the form of humans and animals to make it still look like them, but they are different, such as the deeper voice, darker body and eyes too"

_So all I have to do is during the day, look for certain animals…_

"Exactly, but during the day I cannot help you, I rest in the deepest part of your mind and I cannot speak to you, I only surface at night"

_That's fair enough, I should be able find him easily_

"I doubt it will be easy, but you just need to remember that the beast knows your name, and he must be with you all the time, like he was saying before, he follows you around during the day and he knows of your name, he could be dangerous normally"

Kira noticed a hint of light in the corner of his eye and looked over

_It's been a good first night, and at least ive met the beast, but I guess I better get some rest_

Kira jumped back through the window into the hospital and slowly relaxed into his body changing back to himself, when he was normal, he unlocked the door and climbed back into bed

Sonic was already waiting outside the door, sitting on the floor; hearing the door being unlocked and Chris climbing back into his bed, his worst fears had come true. Sonic had already changed back, being closer to the sun and more in the open than Chris was, he had said bye to hog and changed back and quickly sped over to the hospital.  
_So… Chris really is that wolf human I met last night, at least he doesn't know im the beast_

He stood up and walked into his room, Chris was already fast asleep

_I must of tired him out_

Sonic sat on the end of Chris bed, which felt like all day, the others had been into visit and had asked about his marks on the side of his neck, but sonic lied and told them that he didn't have much clue what they were either.

Amy was the most bent on revenge for Chris, she was waving her hammer around and saying "We should go find that monster and kill it for Chris!" And sonic would go quiet and just listen to her talk on about it, trying to ignore her.

Chris had many different visitors that day, but Chris just slept and barley even moved, Sonic wondered if he heard everything they talked about, Chris's parents even dropped by but each of them were only there for about a minute before rushing off back to work.

But sonic didn't leave Chris's side, even if Chris had it out for him; he still had no idea the true identity of the beast.

____________________

Sonic looked up at the clock and noticed it was getting quite late, so he left Chris side, but before leaving he decided to gently kiss Chris on the cheek and leave his side for another night.

_I guess I'll see you later on tonight then, Chris_

Sonic sped out of the room and this time went as far as he could away from the town, he wasn't in the mood for meeting Chris again that night, something could actually happen, last night was just a meeting the next time one of them could end up dead.

Sonic had gone to the lake that was sort of a secret location, the place where Chris took him when he was kidnapped, well he didn't really kidnap him, just kinda took him without permission. He sat by the lake, occasionally looking in seeing himself change.

He enjoyed coming to this lake, it was quiet and it always reminded him of Chris, the happy fun Chris who could never talk about revenge or getting back at someone, but why now…

"And how is Chris still alive?"

"We have rebirth capabilities sonic" hog interrupted

_Rebirth capabilities?_

"Yep, When Chris almost died, the other part of me must have reset his body and brought him back to life, giving him a new look at night, that's one way of the rebirth"

_Oh so its like resetting him, he had to be reborn.. but when his greatest desire is fulfilled and the desire virus thing leaves him, what will happen to him?_

Hog went quiet for a while occasionally letting out the beginning of a word but stopping mid way, he really wasn't sure "Sonic im not sure, that all depends on Chris… mainly if the desire is something good and the organic (transformer word but still) has had a rebirth, then they usually are left alive and are turned normal

_But…_

"But, if the desire is evil, and he has had the rebirth, then there isn't much chance, the desire virus might take away his life for his evil desires"

"Oh no..." he said rubbing his hands up and down his face

"You need to change him sonic, before its too late, I wont be able to save him so only you can, I can help you, it seems now that you're desire is to save Chris"

_Of course I want to save Chris! He's died once because of me, like id let him die again... but he wont talk to me like this! He'd barley even look at me… he's too bent on revenge_

"Would it be worth telling him you're sonic?"

_Hmm, maybe but still I cant like this, and I can't tell him while I am sonic, he wouldn't believe me… or he could believe me and tell me to get lost…_

"There is another rebirth step if you're interested?"

_Let's hear it_

"Well, another rebirth we can do is turning an animal into a human by night, so during the day you'd be regular sonic but a night, you'd be something like what you are now but would appear more human, I recon the desire virus in Chris has already guessed the difference between human and animal transformations and has told Chris, so Chris knows that he's looking for an animal by day, not a human. So I think that you should be a human wolf by night and an animal by day, that way Chris will start looking for human's instead, you can trick him"

_But wouldn't the virus tell Chris ive had the second rebirth?_

"Most probably however, im a special desire virus, I can keep you as a animal during day and simply change your form into a human wolf at night, something like Chris's but obviously to suit you more, Chris's revenge after a while might die down and you might have a chance at saving him"

_So all I need to do is take the second rebirth step, and maybe convince him that… hmmm what could I do to convince him?_

"Why don't you tell him that you've killed the beast, that the beast attacked your family and bite you, so that's why you're like this"

_Yeah but… the second rebirth? The desire virus might know…?_

"I doubt it with that story, you tell them that you've killed the beast because it has attacked you and your family, and it didn't take you long as well… your identity is safe and you can be around Chris at night and try to change him, and maybe after a few days… you can tell him your sonic"

Were stood up smiling looking down into the water "Ive always wondered what it would be like to be human…"

"Well, do you want to change now?"

_Is there any risk of me dying after you leave?_

"Well, I do have to kill you now and bring you back to life… but no, your desire is something pure and good I guarantee you will be fine after this ordeal"

Sonic nodded his head and lay back down on the soft grass closing his eyes and letting hog do his work.

____________________________

Were re-opened his eyes and found he was back to normal sonic, looking around he was in a world much like Chirs was in before he died, even though he didn't know that, but looking around there was nothing but multi tonal colours everywhere

"Welcome sonic" a familiar voice called walking up to him

When the being made good its appearance, it appeared to be human, most like Chris, except the fur was still a blue colour, his eyes red, a long tail from the tip of its bum, white shiny claws and teeth, and strangely black pants torn up to his knee's somewhat like Chris's form "This is what you have chosen to become at night, do you accept?"

Sonic nodded his head bravely "Anything to protect Chris"

"Okay, give me your hand" Hog said putting his hand up towards sonic, who then did the same, placing his hand against hog's and watching a bright white orb envelope them both, which knocked sonic out completely

Sonic found he was awake back in the real world, the same place he fell asleep before, or died even. He remembered everything that just happened and walked over to the lake and gazed in, a speechless look on his face, he touched every part of skin, his hair was much like Chris, spikier and had strands of his original blue colour embedded in the roots and flowing outwardly towards the ends of his hair.

He stood up looking down at such amazement of himself, he was human, he was perfect, Chris wouldn't recognise him as the beast anymore and he was so happy that he felt like hugging hog, if he had a real form.

He even checked something's out, his speed was how it would usually be if he was regular sonic, fast but still had a slowish pace.

"So… what do you think?"

_It's perfect! Thank you hog_

"Are you keeping the names the same?"

_Yes, I don't want to learn new ones, hog still suits you perfectly _Were said laughingly gaining a small growl from hog.

"So what now?"

Sonic looked up at the night sky and continued to answer the question from hog "Chris must have already transformed and is looking for me, I can smell him easily, even though my senses are a little weaker, he might follow my beast trail here, then he will know im sonic, only me, him and his parents know of this place, so we'd better move"

"Gotcha"

Sonic nodded and ran straight towards Chris's position keeping tabs on his current location and where he was heading, it felt great having his normal speed back, and it also felt great to be human for once.

* * *

Aye, bet you never ever ever! Would see that coming… :)

I red over this before uploading and I gained a new idea and I was like Ahhh. So I'll mention it in the next chapter. Gosh it was a good idea.

__


	7. Chapter 7 Discovered

_Chapter 7 – Discovered_

Another beautiful saturday and what do i do? Stay in and write fan fiction. Lol. well i was out yesterday and it was even more beautifuller than today. So im happy.

* * *

"What the…" Kira said looking around

"Whats up?" Obake asked

_Ive lost its scent! It's disappeared_

"Are you sure? Maybe there are too many other scents around to pinpoint it exactly"

Kira looked around, he was sat on a high building near the centre of town, looking around it was very late, the middle of the night, there was hardly any body around, there weren't houses for miles and flats weren't in the middle of the town.

But Kira could usually sense him from miles away, but his scent, his aroma just disappearing in seconds was something he couldn't imagine.

"Here's an idea, maybe he has been killed?" Obake interrupted his thoughts.

_If he has been killed then what should I do now? _

"Well… even though we are not sure that he has been killed, I can feel the desire for you to kill him is slowly dying away, I can't feel any new desires though"

_Then I guess were just going to have to find something new to do until one show's itself_

"Fine by me"

______________________

Were stopped in the middle of the city, looking around he could easily detect Kira or Chris's scent. But he was still undecided about one thing.

_Should I just approach him? Wouldn't he find it weird that as soon as the monster disappears I appear? And how I would know about him…_

"Stop asking too many questions!" Hog screamed "Look, just… just go to him and see what happens"

_That doesn't sound so simple, I can't just walk up to him and go hey Chris… its me sonic!_

"No… I didn't mean that! I meant go up to him and let him do all the talking if your such a wuss"

Were growled _I am not a wuss hog, Im the one that's doing everything._

"Im the one who's helping and making you do all this stuff"

_That's nothing. _He shook his head and sped of to meet Kira, again…

______________________

Kira sat and smelt every shed of scent in the town, moving his nose from side to side, up and down, everywhere.

"Still nothing" he muttered to himself

"Kira… honestly, you must have noticed by now" Obake added

"Noticed what?"

Obake sighed; he honestly thought that Chris would now be a lot smarter than he usually was. "Check the air again, but more south ways"

Kira shrugged and did as Obake asked, he turned south, tilting his face and checking the scents "I still don't get it, what am I looking for?"

"Your pathetic… there's a scent that's similar to that of a human's but… it's has a teeny difference, do you not think?"

Kira now knowing what he was looking for tried harder to find it, when he did his eyes widened in shock "Your right, it's similar to a human, but it's different"

"Finally, you realised, it's been hovering around since you lost track of the beast"

"I wish we'd learned its name…" Kira said sadly

"Why?"

_Because, for some reason I don't really like calling it a beast, it reminds me of someone and im not sure why, also Ive realised that night when it bite me, couldn't it have bit anyone… why did it bite me? Obviously the beast looked like it didn't know much, it killed me and I think it was by accident but never the less the beast had to have known me, it knew my name, the beast's original form must have been with me that day_

"Mhm, so the beast's original form had to have been around your house that day"

_There's so many animals it could be, what if it was one of sonic's friends or even sonic. _Chris shook his head quite violently "No, it couldn't have been sonic, why on earth would he bite me? And it couldn't be any of his friends either"

"But what other options are there, you explanation is correct. Someone had to have been close to home that day, someone who knew you. Being bitten by someone is a sign of passing something on, it's also a sign of affection or 'love' as you humans call it"

_Love, affection? Sonic's an animal…_ "I refuse to believe it's sonic"

"Did you ever stop to think that sonic may like you more than you think?"

_What? That's stupid_

"It's not, its reality, lets say the beast was actually sonic, and lets say sonic does love you, if he loved you that much, then when he bit you, he obviously would have had no control because you would have tasted so good so he wouldn't have been able to stop"

_No, that's not sonic. Never in a million years, how could a hedgehog fall for a human?_

Kira stood up and looked around, realising who had just jumped onto the building, with one look Kira immediately went into a battle stance unknowingly. He could tell he was a lot stronger, he didn't seemed scared or frightened at Kira's presence.

Kira plucked up a little more courage and said cowardly "What do you want"

Were just moved his head from side to side "Im not here to fight, if that's what you're after"

Kira shifted back to his normal stance and gazed at the other being stood before him. Somewhat like him, except his fur was like a dark blue instead of the dark purple that his was, and he even had black pants that were torn like his were.

"Who are you?" Kira asked questioningly

"Name's Werehog, what about you" he said without each flinching.

"Kira obake, I guess you too were attacked by that beast?"

Were nodded in agreement "Yes I was"

______

"Remember the story I made up, its fool proof" Hog reminded

_I know, I know. Don't worry_

______

"The beast attacked me, my… my parents tried to stop it but it killed them and made me into this thing I am now" _It felt really uncomfortable saying that…_

"Why, that was easy, you can so tell he's buying it" Hog added

"Did you die?" Kira interrupted "Because when I was attacked, I died…" he said sounding sad and displeased with himself

Were went speechless _what the hell should I say to that _"Isn't it obvious? Tell him that you survived because it didn't dry you of all your blood"

"Well, um im not sure, it just basically attacked me, it bite me for a few seconds and then let go and it just smirked at me and ran off"

"When it bite me, it seemed like it wouldn't let go, I don't think it did until I was dry, When did all of this happen?" Kira asked curiously

_Sorry Chris _He thought once again but answered his question at the same time "Um, sometime in the middle of last night"

_So after the beast left me stood here last night, it went off and attacked someone else, it just makes me want to kill him even more. _Kira thought, tightening his fists.

Were caught a glimpse of his fists tightening, realising that he might have touched a sour spot "But, I got my revenge tonight, only about an hour or so ago, I killed it, and made sure that it would pay for what it did to me, to us" Were added and letting out a silent sigh of relief

"Well done, I have to say that is a believable story Were" Hog said pleased with his overall idea

_Let's just hope he actually believes it, we came up with that in a short amount of time_

"Well, all I can say is… thanks I guess. You did my job for me" Kira bowed at him. _Getting revenge on him was more for me; I was the one who suffered more. But it also means the beast did not love him because he let go after a few seconds and Were did not die._

Were hoped that he had helped him clear his revenge once and for all, now that the beast was gone, he shouldn't be worrying about getting his revenge.

"Tell me, do you know the beast's true form, or why don't you tell me your real form" Kira asked out of the blue.

"I do not know the beast's true form, and you do not need to know my real form, all you can tell is that I am human"

Kira took that badly "No, I want to know who you really are"

"Why do you want to know? My real identity isn't important"

Kira stood further back slowly, and closed his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me who you really are, even if you have killed the beast, I will find out your real identity, and if the beast is really dead then that means his real form must be dead too, ive already lowered down his original form to a list of animals"

Were shifted his head and lifted an eyebrow slightly _Has he already figured out my original form? This cant be good_

"It's okay, just keep calm and don't make anything look obvious" Hog said calm, and Were slightly nodded

"What do you mean? A list of few animals"

"You know of sonic and his friends?"

Were nodded heavily and sweated slightly "Uhm, yeah ive heard of them"

"Well, my human form has close contact with each and everyone of them, I decided that it has to be one of them since the beast had a close form to an animal it has to be an animal, but ive also worked out that the night I was attacked, I did have a late night, but the beast must have been close by that night and he needed to know me, because the beast spoke my name when we first met last night and lastly, the beast bite me for two things, to pass on the desire virus and to show its affection for me, it liked me so much it couldn't stop drinking until it had tasted every part of me"

Were went speechless and limp _Holy crap… Hog he's like almost discovered it _Were gulped hard it almost echoed. _It won't be long until he discovers that I love him. _

"Keep focused" Hog added

"Is something wrong Were?" Kira asked

"No" he said being shaken out of his thoughts "It sounds like you've almost wrapped it up, me… I don't care as long as that thing is dead, my parents can rest peacefully and I… well I don't know what I can do now…"

"I was being serious, I will find out who you are"

Were smirked "I doubt it" he added, turned and jumped to clear the sights of Kira.

"Something seems strange about him" Kira muttered to himself quietly before making his own tracks.

__________________________

Back at the thorndyke mansion, Were was ducked down in the gardens as he watched Kira jump onto Chris's his balcony.

It was still hitting him pretty hard that Kira was actually Chris, how much smarter and more agile he was, sonic was almost jealous, but he could easily beat Chris in a fight, but he was hoping it wouldn't come to that

Kira rested on the balcony ledge for a while, sensing something nearby "There's that smell again"

"Do you think it's following you, or… do you think it actually knows who you really are?"

"_Im not sure but I have a theory, or a test that as much as I don't want to go through with It, it will be the only way to prove who this guy really is"_

_

* * *

__Omgod, ok so while writing this, I watched the whole of eagle eye. Not bad? Lol. Eagle eye is on for just under two hours so yeah._


	8. Chapter 8 Showdown

_Chapter 8 – Showdown_

_Let's see how long this takes… **MILD **Yaoi for all yee yaoi loverrss :) Enjoy_

* * *

"Kira, why have you come here, shouldn't you go to the hospital and you're being released today aren't you?" Kira stood on the balcony outside his window, looking in rather upset and depressed, pressing his hand up against the glass.

"I can't find sonic, I don't think he's here" Kira replied back "If sonic isn't here, then…"

"Maybe he's just gone for a run…" obake interrupted

"Hmm, maybe so" He turned from his room, took one last look inside with a regretful face and jumped to the roof of the house and continued on jumping to the hospital

In the bushes on the ground, Were looked with watchful eyes

"That proves it so much; It's Chris no matter what way I look at it"

"Good job he doesn't know who you really are that could be trouble…"

Were gave a knowing nod and hopefully hog would realise, when he couldn't detect Kira's scent as strong, he decided to get some rest and wait till morning had fully come.

Back at the hospital, Chris had luckily been able to fall fast asleep in the uncosy and rock solid hospital beds. He was happy that today was the last day he'd be in hospital and he couldn't wait to see everyone smiling at him.

But there was still the problem of the marks, he could not tell everyone what happened, or what really happened, but he couldn't say he was attacked by a wolf or some other animal; he could lie and say it was a vampire, but everyone would just think of him as being crazy.

Obake had sunk into the deep parts of Chris's mind, just as hog would do. During the day, he couldn't communicate or help Chris with things because he needed time to replenish, during the day he could only keep track on Chris's wants and desires and state of being and mind and hog usually did the same, but he was a little more concerned with Sonics desires, but he was growing to like Sonic and getting used to his odd behaviour toward someone like Chris.

Nurses had been in and out of Chris's room all morning, since he was left alone during night time something could have happened as well as today being his release date, they needed to double check that they were making the right choice.

But Chris did seem okay, both physically and mentally. Well that's what everybody else thought…

When Chris had awoken fully, it was almost time for him to leave; he was softly rubbing his eyes, sitting up in his bright blue and white stripy pyjamas, smiling at everyone sat around him, even his parents were there, something he didn't expect to see.

When he was fully sat up in an upright position, his mother couldn't hold back the want of hugging him tightly, his father had a little more self control though.

"Chris, mummy is sorry for not being around while you were sick… but ive managed to get some time off to take you home darling" she said to him in an overprotective manner

"Mum…" he cried "Im fine don't worry…"

"I too have managed to grab some time off work son" His dad added "Good to see your okay"

Chris smiled over the shoulder of his mother's tight embrace, everyone was there, Tails, Amy, Cream & Cheese even knuckles and of course his grandfather but Sonic was still yet to show.

Not seeing sonic around saddened Chris slightly, his feelings for Sonic had slowly risen to an aspect he would have never thought of. _Do I love sonic…? _He repeated it over and over again in his mind, wondering if he would eventually find it impossible to believe.

While everyone else sat talking away to Chris, telling him about everything he had missed and asking him how things were, Sonic was sat outside the door, still unsure whether to walk in and see Chris, obviously he was back to normal, just like Hog had said.

He was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and listening into the conversation from the room behind.

But he was jumped out of his eaves dropping when Amy walked out; she was actually on her way home.

"Oh, hi sonic…" she said surprisingly; her feelings for sonic were still strong but they had been slightly died down because of him never being around or paying any attention to her and more to Chris "Why don't you go in and say hi to Chris?" She suggested happily

Sonic stood and walked a few centimetres away from her, his eyes still slightly closed, he was showing a posture much like shadow would show "Im waiting…"

Amy looked at him, slightly confused and annoyed "Waiting, for what? I bet Chris is worried sick about you… you've been in to see him everyday and he expected you to stay with him at night, why didn't you?"

Sonic clenched his fist, Amy was becoming slightly annoying "Chris doesn't need anybody at night time… he's fine on his own"

Amy crossed her arms "Make sure you go and see him, if not now then make sure you see him when he goes home in an hour or so" She added, crossing her arms and walking past him, avoiding eye any contact.

Amy was really annoyed, but he couldn't understand why she was so angry at him.

It was true though, Chris didn't need anyone at night because he was that weird were wolf thing that he changed into, and Sonic had a similar problem. He didn't want to see Chris at the moment because too many people were around, and what if Chris knew who the other wolf person was, but since the beast was now a thing of the past hopefully Chris had been saved from the evil desire of revenge

Sonic decided to wait until Chris was at home, he could speak with him more privately, he wasn't planning on telling him his secret and he just wanted to see how Chris would be around him and if there would be any difference.

So before Chris was about to leave, Sonic speeded off home, sitting outside on Chris's balcony, relaxing into his usual position and waiting.

But he needed to sleep, he couldn't even remember the last time he slept longer than at least eight hours like humans would do, he had the little nap before, but when the sun came up and dazzled over his human, wolf like body he had changed back and most of his energy had dropped so he felt even worse afterwards.

"A few minutes wont hurt, Chris won't be home for a while yet" he said to himself, knowing somewhere in his mind Hog was laughing at him.

He closed his eyes and fell to a flat position, trying to dream if he could.

_________________

When Chris had returned home, all eyes and attention was on him. His parents had dropped him off at home before both leaving to their normal busy lives leaving him in the care of his friends.

It was the first time Chris had ever really felt wanted within the lot, Sonic was always the main event, the attraction of everything… but recently Sonic had been a little funny with everyone.

Everyone just put it aside and reckoned Sonic was just upset that he couldn't save Chris in time.

Chris had been by his grandpa to go up to his room and rest a little more, putting to much strain on his body now would be a little dangerous, he could pass out. Parts of his body were still pale from lack of blood, but he had been given enough, too much… nobody was sure where it was going.

He nodded at the suggestion and gently made his way up the large stairs in the hallway, not looking back down at the group at the bottom of the stairs and as soon as his figure disappeared so did they, all going off in their general directions.

When Chris entered his room, memories flooded back to him of that night, it was like a really painful headache as if he had been battered in the head or worse…

_That monster has been killed now it doesn't matter, it's gone and I don't have to worry anymore. _He thought trying to tell the headache that there was no need for it to be causing him any pain.

But still looking at his bed, how he could do nothing to protect himself, and how… _Sonic wasn't there that night, wouldn't he have shot to my rescue? But he wouldn't have known… my mouth was covered and there was no way of me calling out to the others or him. _

He was unsure how to proceed, he had a plan that he was going to carry out on the new being that he had met last night, his brain pulled him from the ideas of it actually being Sonic and it being somebody else.

But he hadn't realised until now, there was something else. If that beast had marks on his neck or just anywhere from where the beast had bitten him, then his human form should have marks too just as he did.

But how could it be sonic now… he couldn't change into human at least that's how Chris saw it, if he changed then he would be a monster…

His minded suddenly clicked, realising the beast must have been sonic… how he got there so fast, how he knew his name, the way he acted towards him… it was coming together slowly.

_But if the beast was sonic, and he was killed… then sonic has to be dead as well. _He shook his head in confusion, the more stress he was putting on his head as well as all the horrible memories flooding back into his mind, it was too much stress.

He collapsed to his knees his hands rubbing against his temple trying to soothe the pain, why it felt so bad he wasn't sure, but he had thought it was probably because of all he had been through.

Outside, Sonic had sat up in a frightened manner, hearing the loud thump inside Chris's room; he didn't hesitate for a second to check on his friend.

"Chris!" Standing next to him who was close to his height, Chris had stopped rubbing his head, and acted as thought he hadn't done anything. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked worriedly, emerald eyes met blue and it was a stare that lasted a long while, longer than ever before

Chris shook his head frantically, standing up and walking over to his bed "Yeah, yeah im fine… no need to worry about me" _It couldn't have been him… he's not dead._

The marks on his neck were almost torture; he couldn't keep his eyes away from them. The dried blood around them had turned crusty and his neck was almost bruised in a way.

But every time Chris looked back at Sonic instead of staring into random areas of his room, Chris had asked "Is everything okay with you Sonic… you haven't been around recently?"

Sonic tried not to make it look obvious that he was nullified by the marks he had left on his neck. "Yeah im fine, im sorry if it looks like ive been avoiding you…"

Chris smiled at the blue hedgehog staring up at him "Nah, don't worry im just glad you're hear with me now"

Sonics cheeks went a bit flush and red from his comment back; he turned his face slightly and laughed a little "Thanks Chris, im just glad you're okay"

Chris pushed himself of his bed, going down to the hedgehog's height and wrapped his arms around him tightly connecting them at the front.

Chris fur ruffled at the sudden contact, Chris had almost changed… he was different around him just as he thought but it was a different sort of different.

Chris leant his head into Sonic's back, rubbing his face from side to side and keeping his head buried in the blue fur, which sent slight tingles around Sonic from the abrupt scratch or tickle.

He became a little upset when Chris had stopped but still kept his arms hugged around Sonic, but his ears nearly bled when Chris had asked "Sonic… would you ever try to hurt me?"

_Chris must know something… _He thought "No way, Chris I could never in a million years hurt you" turning round to face Chris who had moved his arms to Sonics shoulders on a serious note.

It looked like Chris had a hard time believing that but he nodded and smiled "Okay… if there's anything you wanna tell me, please do" he said innocently standing.

He quickly took his shoes off and climbed into his bed to get a little more extra sleep; his curtains were still closed letting in very little light, so the room was almost dark even though it was only mid afternoon.

He settled his head down into the pillows and slowly feeling so happy and comfortable to be back in his own bed.

Sonic couldn't help but curl up at the end of the bed, as if he was a dog loyal to him and only him, keeping one eye open, he opened one of his eyes before he too found himself dropping off.

__________________

"Sonic…"

"………"

"Sonic, you better wake up for god's sake…" hog said in a mild angry manner.

"Uhum" he replied back.

The sun was almost upon the edge of the world, setting quickly this night. Sonic only had a brief few minutes to get out of the room but he was seriously comfortable.

"Sonic if you don't move it's over, you do know that right?" Hog added, desperately trying to save the skin of Sonic.

Sonics eye lids slowly slid up and down, the room was even darker, with a small bright light shining through the gap of the curtains.

He sat up quickly, looking over at Chris who was still normal, but he needed to move pronto.

He sped off quicker than the speed of light, gaining a big gap between him and the thorndyke mansion, he was in the centre of station square, but he still needed cover before he freaked out every person there at his wild transformation.

He ducked into a small alley leading into an unknown abyss of other alleys connecting together.

But he didn't mind, anywhere was good enough.

"I saw what happened between you and you know who before" hog added in a cheeky voice

"What's that supposed to mean…"

Hog chuckled "Don't try to hide it, you've just made your ultimate desire surface"

When sonic had changed fully, he looked up a the sky, it was darkened, with a tint of orange from the sunset, but no matter how pretty the sky was, no stars could be seen.

"Well then what is it, it would be nice if you actually told me before, rather than after this time…" he retorted back.

Jumping from the side of buildings to other sides making his way to the roof tops to get a clearer view.

"Hmm… well I suppose I could but there's still some doubt in there… I'll tell you some other time"

Were growled angrily, squinting his eyes "Tell me now"

"You've got company" Hog added, changing the subject

Were turned his eyes a little shocked to see who it was who had appeared and pretty quickly "Kira…"

"Evening Were"

"Ever felt like having a night at home?" Were said jokingly

"I doubt it would be a good idea with the way I look…" He replied back jokingly as well.

___

"Are you going to do it Kira?" Obake asked unexpectedly

"_Yeah… I hope this works" _He thought back. "Listen Kira, I have a little issue I want to resolve"

Were tilted his head slightly at the misunderstanding he was getting "Oh? Whats that?"

"Well just a little dominance issue, I think we should have a fight…"

Were gulped hard "A… fight?" He could barley force out the words

____

"_Would I win in a fight against Kira…? No, Chris?"_

"Sorry, there's no competition, with you being an animal of great speed and strength, you'd end up killing Chris…" he stopped before adding rather loudly "Again!"

"Sorry, I don't fight for dominance… it's a waste of time" Almost about to turn his back, but a hand was pressed against his shoulder, turning his head, the bright red eyes from Kira emulated just as his did, the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Please, this is to resolve something more important than dominance, im sorry for lying to you but I need to know you who really are… this is the only way I can know"

___

"What are you doing?" Obake screamed, don't give him the 'nice' treatment, he doesn't deserve it

"_No… I want to know, on our way here… you told me about the 2__nd__ rebirth stage… it all makes sense, this guy has to be sonic, today sonic had no marks and if I look carefully at Were…"_

As he said he would, he quickly looked around Weres neck, and there seemed to have been no marks or traces, but Were didn't pick up on what he was looking at and continued staring into the red eyes.

"_This guy must be sonic, but I wonder if he knows who I really am…"_

A loud sigh could be heard from the surface of Chris's mind "If this is something you must do and if you desire it most… I shall aid you Kira"

"_Thank you obake"_

Zoning out of his thoughts and back to Were, who didn't budge or look away, but instead kept eye contact "Im a pacifist, I don't like fighting"

"Please… you're only proving my theory even more"

________

"_Theory?"_

"Ahhh... Chris must be up to something… or should I say Kira?" Hog teased

"_This is not the time Hog" _He gruntly replied back

"I was only having some fun, fine work it out by yourself"

"What theory?" Were spoke back feeling some concern rise up "What's this all about?"

_____________________

A while ago / or like ten minutes whatever…

Kira was following his nose over to where the mass of scent was rising in the air, that one scent that he had smelt before, so clear and over powering, a scent of fear and power.

"So What's this whole theory you have then Kira?"

"_The beast had to have been Sonic, but this new guy that turned up just as the beast had gone… there has to be some sort of connection between the two. Also ive concluded that if this guy doesn't want to fight me then it must be sonic, he told me before he would never hurt me asking him to fight with me, if he doesn't hesitate then it isn't sonic, if it is then… Im not sure what id do after"_

Obake stayed silent, slowly taking in the plan or theory that his host had "That seems like a pretty good plan, did I ever tell you of the 2nd rebirth step?"

"_No…" _

"Well, bringing a host back to life is the first rebirth step, the 2nd is where you change the hosts body, so I think that if these three are connected, because you were hunting down the beast, it must have had the 2nd rebirth and changed into a human… changing its look and smell"

"_That's why it disappeared so quick, if the beast had been killed the smell would have lingered for so long after…"_

"Mhm, I think we are really starting to solve this puzzle, don't you think… but if this Were is Sonic, then why do you think Sonic bit you?"

Kira shook his head, still unsure to that, but it was something that he wanted to find out just like everything else. Sonic had clearly done his best to stop Chris at all cost from finding out but Chris's new form had given him greater smartness, almost a genius level and he could decipher anything.

Kira stopped at his target, who at first didn't realise he was there… but his head had tilted up slightly and turned slowly.

"Go for it… Kira" Obake added with every bit of confidence residing in his deep voice

_____________________

Present day / moment … whatever.

"I know… who you really are, your Sonic during the day. Aren't you!" Kira cried, standing up almost saddened by the fact that he was Sonic. Refusing to fight him was just adding to it.

Were stood back, he didn't realise himself that he was making it more obvious "What? Sonic… you mean that blue hedgehog?" His eyes were shifty, as if he had no clue who he was.

"Sonic, don't lie I know its you…" Kira said, almost pleadingly and nicely, he was desperate for him to admit it, Kira didn't want to fight him, he knew he'd loose or end up dying again...

"Look, Kira im not Sonic, isn't sonic a hedgehog? Im a human" Were retorted back, sounding a lot more angrier, trying to defend his identity.

"Fight me, if your really not Sonic then you will fight me, Sonic told me today that he would never hurt me, if you fight me then your not Sonic. Simple"

_So that's what it was all about before, why he asked me if id ever hurt him, it was all a plan and I was tricked._

"And he tricked you good, but what are you going to do?" Hog asked

"_Im going to silence him…" _He said almost evily _"I know what that desire is, it's what got me here in the first place, Hog you couldn't hide it from me"_

Were forcefully grabbed and linked hands with Kira, each gazing at the other.

Were moved in and passionately kissed Kira, letting go of his hands and wrapping his arms around Kira to not let go, he didn't want to be pushed away, it might prove he was sonic but hopefully it meant something else.

Kira was a little surprised at the sudden show of love and emotion but couldn't reject, the lips pressed against his own were something new, but they felt reassuring.

Finding himself even more surprised at Weres slick tongue gently brushing against his lips especially at the small opening he had made.

Kira didn't want him to go further but maybe he could learn more from this connection they had established.

He slowly opened his mouth and bosh, Were almost jumped into his mouth, leaving no chance for Kira's own dry and warm tongue to do anything on a defensive streak.

As their tongues collided, each desire virus made contact with each other.

The passionate kiss was ended, not naturally forcefully. Kira's eyes widened feeling himself go absolutely numb and shaky.

He dropped to his knees, just as he did a few hours or so ago, pressing his hand to his heart as if he'd been stabbed.

Were only shook his head from side to side looking at different spots of Kira, he wasn't sure what was happening to Kira but it didn't look good, well it shouldn't really.

But Were didn't want to stand and not do anything, he immediately scooted over to Kira's aid, as the wolf boy started screaming in pain.

"_Hog!! Whats wrong with him?!" He screamed within himself_

"Ah.. well I should have told you a few seconds ago to be careful, since he was part of the desire virus, I just gained back the part of me that you passed over… too much contact silly billy" he mockingly added

Were in reality shook his head, almost clenching his ears as his closest friend screamed in pain "Whats happening!" He cried, watching the fur, everything disappeared as the boy turned back to normal, the better Chris that he preferred.

But having contact with him in this form, Were had been too forceful and had somehow made a strong connection with his desire virus and had forcefully sucked it out of his mind

He tried his best to soothe the pain for him wrapping his arms around him and helping him keep calm and keeping him quiet as to not alert others.

But as Kira fell completely silent after all the terrible and painful screaming he had been through was the worst. Chris was normal, in his normal clothes everything that was Chris was Chris.

His marks had somehow dimmed and weren't as bright or loud as they usually were, his eyes were shut but not tight. His body was limp and cold and it was a worrying sight.

"Chris? Chris!"

_

* * *

  
__Okay so ive like decided that im ending this pretty soon. I want to start on others and I don't have any more ideas to continue this, this chapter turned out better than I expected though. Oh yeah sorry about it being ridiculously long. :/_


	9. Chapter 9 Back To The Start

_Chapter 9 – Back to the start_

_For all sonic unleashed fans, this is a chapter for you, no seriously it is. :)_

* * *

Were had once again, been the demise of Chris, he'd done something to hurt him, but it was something he couldn't control, he did it accidentally.

But he wasn't going to run away, the first time he 'attacked' Chris he took him to the hospital, but there was no need to take him back there after he was just released, he'd end up staying there longer and they'd probably worry even more now.

No, he just had to trust his instincts that the worst was over, Chris was definitely alive and he could tell, he was breathing normally, seemed happy and his body was normal.

Were didn't wait much longer and waste time; he picked Chris up in his arms and carried him off back to the thorndyke mansion but take the shorter route over buildings.

Through the journey, Were didn't speak to hog, he was more busy concentrating on keeping Chris warm and safe, which wasn't so difficult because Were was covered in warm, soft fur, which Chris did seem to enjoy rolling about in.

As Were neared the thorndyke mansion, he had taken quick glances around to make sure it was safe to proceed, and as it was so late at night, it was perfectly quiet.

So he made his way over to Chris's balcony, sliding the door open with his foot and quietly stepping into the room over to Chris's bed.

He tucked Chris into his bed and stood back, admiring the sight and checking he was okay before moving back towards the window, and sat down in the frame, waiting and watching over Chris.

He couldn't get the thought of his mind, he did listen to hog on the way, very clearly, he just didn't bother replying.

_________

"I feel ultimately sorry for Chris, you know… I mean I know you're not going to listen to me but I might as well blab on as you would say I do anyway. Did you ever think that coming into contact with Chris might have caused that to happen… oh wait, desire's… right, act before thinking. Ah well what's happened has happened. Hmmm, but at least Chris is still alive, but you probably should have given it a little more thought, the virus he had became practically integrated with his mind, I mean he did have the first rebirth step and his one major desire was to have you murdered so he had to adjust… and you practically ripped out the virus from his mind… deary me" Hog mumbled on…

Each word drove Were to insanity, how it was his entire fault again… he never thought that it could get worse… or at least any worse than it already was.

But the scary thing was how Chris was actually willing to fight him, even though he was at a disadvantage in strength and skill, but he still wanted to fight him, to prove and conclude who he really was.

"Hog…"

"What, are you going to tell me to shut up now?"

"No, will Chris have any memory of everything that has happened"

"I don't see why not, its not like you ripped them out too, well I hope not, that would be bad to see all of his memories flog in your mind…"

Were nodded, things could still be difficult if Chris remembered everything, but he'd just have to try and find some way around it, or just tell him the truth.

________________

Were had a lot of questions he needed answering and decided now was probably the best time, he knew that hog wouldn't be around for much longer… but that was one thing he needed answering.

"_Hog, I was wondering, why Chris was only a host for four days or so, I mean shouldn't the virus have tried to defend itself?"_

"Hmm. Nope, it's a virus it's supposed to be passed on, many virus shouldn't be around in a host's body for too long, I mean the body would grow immune to it after a while and then we'd be useless and stuck"

Were started to remember the day, not so long ago when he had been sent to space to check out a bit of trouble that was being caused by eggman, he'd be sent alone as he was the best one for the job, but he was a little cocky at the time and simply said "I don't need help for such a pathetic mission"

____________________

_(Just try and follow it as best you can, this is from memory of the intro to sonic unleashed…)_

Entering space, sonic had been annoyed by the terrible sight of eggmans ships, millions of tiny ones and one huge one, probably filled with allsorts of crazy inventions and weaponry.

Sonic had jumped from a space hatch in the rocket and safely landed on a platform of sorts causing a little chaos on his way down, as he smashed the decking a fire started out, standing up and looking at his playing field filled with huge robots built by eggman and weapons all aimed at him, this was no more than a test, the robots who as soon as they saw sonic were immediately told to stop and destroy him at whatever cost.

But Sonics cocky and witty ways had been enough to outsmart and outmanoeuvre the dim robots. As he happily smiled at the easily smashing he did of the robots. Even though he didn't really do much himself, he did confuse them enough with his twists and turns in running, making them crash into each other and explode into pieces, he had gone into nova speed at times, smashing through the robots body section and making them look weak, when they actually looked pretty strong.

As Sonics main enemy was made clear, eggman was in a large robotic mech himself, grinning at Sonics soon demise, but it still wasn't enough, as much as he fired at him, the small blue hedgehog had found a way to let eggman destroy his own vessel, using his own ammunition against him.

"You are not getting away" eggman applied angrily, releasing a large mechanical arm from the robot to catch the speedy hedgehog.

As sonic looked back to check see how he was doing, massive of explosions were right behind him and he was caught of guard when the hand had grasped him tightly and pulled back to face eggman within a few mere seconds.

Sonic had been stopped, but it was only a short delay, his next plan was needed now, he released all the chaos emeralds so each one was surrounding him, eggman could only watch in slight puzzlement "What" he said getting a closer look in on what Sonic was up to, but before he could think anymore he tried to stop anything from happening bringing the other mechanical arm to contain him, but both arms of the robot were smashed and torn away from the body, as the super now yellow sonic floated above him, more angrier than his original happy self.

He had to work now to destroy the rest of the ship, no way was he letting him destroy Chris's world. (I know he wasn't in Chris's world during the game but still, my story my rules)

He easily sped through the centre of eggmans large robot, creating a large hole in the centre of the body, before the rest could fall apart and before eggman was torn to pieces by the enraged hedgehog, he sped of in his dome shaped ship down a long hallway of sorts, sonic wasn't far behind, speeding after him.

As eggman had tried anyway to keep sonic from reaching him, he sealed doors on his way down, but even that didn't stop the hedgehog, as he went full speed he smashed through the walls of the main ship, lighting it up in pits of fire and explosions as it crumbled to pieces.

As others did when sonic flew by them, each crumbed beneath Sonics speed and strength, as he made his way over to eggmans smaller ship, which very much looked like a tower.

Eggman luckily and clumsily made it back to his ship, travelling down the long tunnel and crashing onto the deck inside his vessel; he fell out and prodded up and down until he had halted to a stop.

Sonic wasn't much for manners and crashed through, showing his dominance over eggman, who wimpily pleaded for his forgiveness.

"S-Sonic!" he cried, looking up at the yellow hedgehog, who didn't seem too pleased "I-I'm sorry!" he cried, bowing mercilessly as sonic came down from his position in the air, down to the floor. "R-Really! L-look, go easy on me!" He pleaded again "I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me another chance!." Eggman finally said, clasping his hands together in forgiveness and bowing his head to the floor, begging for forgiveness.

"Well, this is new, showing remorse eggman?" Sonic added, not really buying the whole deal of eggmans new leaf idea. "If you played nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys" Sonic cheekily added, somewhere in his mind, he found that somewhat funny.

But eggman had another plan up his sleeve, as sonic finished rambling, eggman growled looking over at sonic and holding in his hand a button that was obviously red. "Gotcha" he cried, pressing the red button quickly.

Sonic was trapped, he was set right in the middle of eggmans trap, as large panels curved up around him, large electric beams of sorts dragged him into the centre, holding him hostage, as much as he screeched and croakily moaned to break free, nothing was coming lose, the beams were strong and holding him just above the floor.

Eggman laughed at his plan, easily catching sonic right where he needed him, as he floated up on a small deck beneath his feat, laughingly mocking sonic.

Not so far away, in the machines that were holding sonic, the desire virus watched sonic struggle, even when the electricity shocked right through Sonic, watching him become weaker made him feel sorry for him.

(Plot kinda changes from here on to match my story…)

"That's my next host" he thought, swiftly moving through the machinery up to where the electricity was being sent to sonic.

And as sonic became weaker, he couldn't hold his super form, he released the chaos emeralds, which is what eggman was really after and tried as best he could to hold in his painful screams.

When the desire virus reached the top of the electricity producer, he snook in through one of the beams and was carried down to sonic gaining entry to his mind through Sonics ears, luckily in time too as the beams were coming to a stop.

The virus attached itself to his mind and became comfortable, waiting for the perfect moment.

Immediately, he could tell that he wanted to stop eggmans next phase of his plan, whatever it was, so he started the little transformation he had for sonic.

Sonic himself started to clutch at what little breath left, but as he was released from the weird blue beams that were holding him from stopping eggman, he was trying to gain what little energy was left in him, but then he felt the weird feeling wash over him, like a new wave of power, something he had never felt before, much stronger than when he became super sonic.

The chaos emeralds turned from their sparkling original colours to black, and as eggman was about to get them too.

"No…" he said backing away, almost in a defeat way "How can this be" he said looking over at the emeralds new looks.

Sonics gloves ripped to shreds, as the waves of fur grew large and thicker, his teeth became more solid and large, almost like sharp knives. Everything about him became stronger and more eviler, but he was still sonic on the inside, at least that what he hoped.

The desire virus, decided to let sonic have his fun, keeping quiet and just giving him a little nudge in the right direction.

"You've really gone and done it this time eggman"

Eggman cheerily chucked at sonic "Oh Sonic, That's a good luck for you" he added admiring the new and probably fiercer sonic, which reminded himself, he probably should leave.

Sonic stood, his eyes glowing a bright red colour, full of rage and anger, as he growled loudly at eggman, it shook the whole ship and rippled through his fur. Sonic ignored the comment eggman had made, he did feel stronger but he didn't really know about his new look, he just took it as eggman being funny with him, or mocking him because he was burnt or had marks on him.

Eggman took a few steps back, "Now, now sonic" he started, his smile had been cleared from his face, he now feared for his life as his greatest plan had failed.

Sonic started his attack on the ship, smashing in and out of walls and making sure there was no trace of the ship left.

Destroying any robot in sight and any weaponry that was still lying around and when he finished he made his way back to the main large room, where his new transformation had taken place.

The virus was having a hard time keeping up with this host, he was incredibly strong and powerful and he'd have to work harder to let this guy desires done, but he did have to admit, this was rather fun, his new host was quite impulsive.

He picked up all the chaos emeralds, and as the ship was close to falling into pieces, Sonic had no choice but to jump it, eggman had already taken off, so he was almost stranded, the rocket he had come up on had been told not to wait for him. There was a chance that he might survive, this was his only option.

So he jumped through the gap he made before, behind him followed loud explosions as the ship fell apart and exploded into pieces making the journey back down to earth a lot bumpier and faster.

Passing through the atmosphere at light speed wasn't as bad as he passed out on his way down, loosing all grip on the chaos emeralds and letting them fall anywhere into the world.

After crash landing down against the ground, his eyes had lazily flicked up and down, unsure whether to wake up, but he needed to know where he was, all other thought left him.

"Huh… Whu, What? Where am I?" He asked wearily to himself, as his eyes flicked up and down at a faster pace, trying to clear the fuzziness in his eyes.

The sharp pain all over his body came to as he stood to his feet and looking around he was back home, at Chris's house, it was very early in the morning and the sun was just rising.

He looked down to the ground, he had definitely crashed into earth creating a small crater of sorts around him, he did feel kinda fat that he had done this but still…

The hedgehog remembered about the intense battle last night, well it wasn't much of a battle if he had been the only one really fighting and putting a lot of effort into it. All that remained of eggmans ship was pieces that were shattered floating around earth and what seemed like the aftermath of an explosion of different red and oranges that lit up the sky.

"I guess I beat eggman" he smirked at himself

And that's when the energy surge he had got before, when he felt intense power rise up he did take plenty of notice to it, but what eggman had said to him about his 'new look' hadn't really bothered him, but it could have meant something, but as he looked down at himself, he didn't seem different, just the same ole blue hedgehog that everybody loved…

_____________________

On that one night, so much had happened, it was crazy to think how the desire virus was laced in the machinery of eggmans computers.

"_How were you in the machinery of the computer, I thought you only went for living things?"_

"I do! A machine is a living thing, its part of it anyway, as long as it has a heart and a brain or in computer lingo a CPU for a heart, and a processor for a brain, or is it the other way round… ah who cares, anyway… my last host had been horrible enough to implant me into a machine as they had a thing for computers… and somehow I wound up on the ship of eggman when he was collecting scrap parts to build that stupid mechanical mess" he said angrily

And Were couldn't agree more, but at least it was all over and done with, he wasn't sure what eggman was up to now but at least that was all over and he knew eggman would be back, he just needed time to think up new schemes and plans.

"_Hog, I know that the desire virus was forcefully ripped out of Chris's mind, so it might not have fulfilled his greatest desire but, im pretty sure I have fulfilled mine now, why are you still around?"_

"Well in all honesty, you haven't actually fulfilled it yet"

"_What?!" _Were thought angrily _"What do you mean, I thought my greatest desire was to kiss Chris and I have done that, I kissed Chris to save him and me"_

"Nope, incase you didn't realised, you kiss Kira, which is almost like a different person, you as sonic need to kiss Chris"

He growled angrily, he didn't really realise it before, thinking he had become so close to hog that if anything had happened or something of vital information came up he would have told him but he kept it quiet "Im not going to be around your mind forever you know, this is like a learning experience, could you at least think before you act, you might actually get something's properly done?"

"_Fine… okay you win" _He admittedly thought. _"Okay… tomorrow, im going to tell Chris how I feel… and then im going to kiss him, then at night I'll transform back to you and pass you on to someone else, a human or an animal, not a machine, because I guess you have been nice to me"_

If hog could cry he would have, he'd never really had a host like sonic before, it had been fun and he did wish he could stick around with Sonic, he'd learnt a lot from Sonic about his care for humans and one human in particular and despite there differences he still came out strong, love hadn't really been an emotion programmed for the virus's, but he felt like he did have a small part of it. "Thank you, Sonic… im all my decades of being alive, I must say, you are the best host ive had"

Were smiled, happy that he had made his and hogs last night together a great night.

_

* * *

__Awh, this is probably like my favourite chapter :'/ that was so sweet at the end I must add, im proud.. lol. Last chapter next, you've done well if you've read up to now.. X)_


	10. Chapter 10 The New Werehog

_Chapter 10 – The New Werehog._

_Enjoying a nice bowl of strawberries & ice cream :P LAST CHAPTERRR! And some pretty good shit. :)_

* * *

Chris had returned to school the next day, after all the events he had forced everyone else to believe he was ready to go back to school.

Sonic had secretly followed him to school that day, as he always did. He wasn't asked to do it, nor did he tell anyone that he was doing it, obviously it was a secret.

But he waited patiently for Chris to exit, he was thinking of a way to tell Chris how he really felt… but it wasn't exactly a normal proposal of feelings, a hedgehog to a human.

But he had to do it, if he wanted his normal life back, this was the only way, a day he'd never expect to see but with hog being around, its made him a little more confident in himself.

As the school bell rang for the end of the day, Sonics fur shook in nervousness, he was sat on the roof, peering over at the kids rushing out of school, keeping his eye out for a certain someone.

And as they did exit the school, alone unlike most days, the boy seemed rather sad and depressed… lonely and on his own, but he had probably felt like that all his life until Sonic and everyone showed up.

As he made his way down the pathway and out of school, he was stopped as Sonic had dashed up in front of him, Chris had let out a large smile and almost felt like hugging him, as if he hadn't seen him in so long.

"Hey Sonic" he said in his cheery voice

"Hi Chris…"

_Tell him, tell him… tell him! _Sonic thought frantically "Listen… Chris can we uh… talk?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders and continued walking on, hoping that Sonic would follow behind. "Sure, what's up?" He asked

"Well…" He started, _Okay nearly there just a little more… _"I… I…"

"Yes?" Chris rushed

Sonic could feel the worlds lingering at the back of his throat, but not pressing forward, it was times like these during the day when hog would have come in real handy. "Ah… crap Ive forgotten it" he said in a defeating way "Sorry, I'll ask you when it comes back"

Chris was a little worried about Sonic, each day over the past week they had grown apart and Chris really didn't like the feeling "Sonic… are we growing apart" He asked sadly.

Sonic looked up at his human friend, Chris was right in some ways and Sonic really didn't want it to happen, that's why he had to tell Chris and soon before he started to move on from Sonic. "No… No I don't think were growing apart" Sonic said pleadingly.

Chris carried on looking forward, thinking about what Sonic had said. Chris hadn't forgotten about everything that had happened over the past few days, his suspicion that Sonic was werehog and that beast was definitely true, the fact that were wouldn't fight him… Sonic promised that he'd never hurt him and it was the same for Were.

All this thinking and bringing memories back to his head made him stop in the middle of the pavement leaning against the wall in slight agony, rubbing one of his hands on his temple and clinching his eyes. Sonic realised that Chris wasn't next to him anymore and turned to see Chris sliding down the wall from lack of energy.

Sonic rushed over to his side placing his hand to Chris's back and helping him feel a little better "Chris, are you okay?" He asked

Chris nodded slowly, not moving his head to meet Sonics overly caring eyes. "Im fine, just a little tired" he said almost in pain

"Do you want me to carry you home?" Sonic asked

"No, im fine… just give me a second" he said standing up steadily, keeping his hand to the wall for balance.

He shook of the pain and all of the thought alongside with it and walked on, leaving Sonic a little confused but not asking questions, he hurried up to walk alongside a staggering Chris.

Occasionally on the way home, Sonic glanced up at Chris who stared on straight not making any contact with Sonic.

_________________

Later on that night, when Chris had finished his tea and told everyone he was going up to his room, Sonic had stayed outside on Chris's balcony, sat in his usual position waiting for Chris to return.

When he heard the door to Chris's room open, he hurried to the corner next to the window so that Chris wouldn't be able to see him, but as he luckily made it to the window, he didn't realise that Chris had looked over to the window, hearing the sound of a 'zoom' noise outside.

He shrugged his shoulders and decided to do a little homework before going to sleep. He had to keep his mind together some how and a little science wouldn't do any harm towards it.

So as he lazily got on with his homework, Sonic outside listened to the sound of the pen scratch against the paper, while in his mind he desperately tried to work out an explanation before night fall.

He clicked his finger thinking of a brilliant and easy way to tell Chris, he jumped of the balcony ledge and ran over to the window, he was close to talking except there was another problem… it wasn't stuck at the back of his throat, Chris had fallen asleep, his head was lay on the desk, his hand still had a weak hold on the pen and a little bit of drool had spilt from the side of his mouth.

He gently walked over to the desk, gently picking Chris up with ease and lay him down on his bed, indeed the blue hedgehog had tones of strength and it wasn't the first time he had picked him up after all.

_Great… more delays _He thought _I really need to tell Chris and at least kiss him, if I don't then im never going to and hog just going to end up sticking with me forever… imagine that.. _He thought sarcastically.

He shook it off and curled up at the end of the bed, just as he did the other day, but no once did he fall asleep, he waited patiently for Chris to at least show some signs of life.

___________________

A few hours on, time had passed pretty slow, Sonic had been up and down and around the room, he must of circled it at least twenty times, waiting patiently for Chris.

But he always kept looking at the floor, only alternating his eyes to Chris or the window, the sun was entering the horizon and could just be seen above some buildings in station square.

Sonics worry grew, he wasn't going to be able to tell Chris unless he awakened him, but what other choice did he have.

But Sonic spent more time worrying that the sun setting, it was almost like someone had attached a line to it and forced it down, nightfall was cast over the sky and the billions of stars lit it up unlike any other night.

"Hay, hay, hay Sonic…" The nagging and cheerful voice cried in his mind "Guess who's moving out!" He said cheerfully, waiting to be passed on. "Oh wait… I'll probably be stuck here for another night, great… and just as our connection was getting a little stronger" he said worriedly

Sonic moved over to the window outside, incase Chris had awakened and saw his half human half wolf like state. _"I want to confess but how can I now…"_

"I dunno" Hog said dumbly

Were rolled his eyes, obviously in the tone of hogs voice, he did have an idea how he could help him _"You know something, you can help me!" _

"Maybe…" he said longingly, in a low to high pitch

"_If you don't help me this one very last time… I sware I'll dump you in the loneliest, ungrateful and boring person in the entire world…" _He threatened

Hog tutted "Tuh, yeah… then I can just improve them, that's kinda what I was created for…"

Hog was always one step ahead of Were, but he couldn't quit now _"Hog, please… just this one last chance… otherwise you'll be here forever"_

Immediately hog was straight in to help, no way was he sticking around in this confused hedgehog "Fine, fine… look if you wanna confess to that human… which may I add is crazy by the way"

"_Shut up" _

"Anyway…" Hog continued "I'll change you back to a human, but you have five minutes… that's all I can hold"

Were jumped around with joy, but he needed to be a little more mature _"Thanks…" _He thought nicely. _"Okay, I think if im going to tell Chris, then I might as well tell him it was me that bit him and just… everything!" _

"Ooo" Hog mocked "Is that a good idea?"

"_Well… he already knows… so I cant make it worse, apart from him calling me a liar and keeping it away and stuff but I'll make my way around it"_

"Fine, just get on with it"

Were turned back to himself, his normal self that after tonight would be the same for the rest of his life, he hoped.

He speedily walked over to Chris's bed raising a hand out to shake him but as close as he was, he had to pull back, but as hog grew impatient, he forced him to do it… as he had done the first time in a different way obviously.

Sonic shook Chris awake, who at first just flickered awake, but when he saw it was sonic he sat up immediately, acting like he didn't mean to fall asleep, but at least he seemed a lot better now.

"Chris… do you remember before when" he paused "When I said I wanted to tell you something?"

"Yeah, do you remember what you wanted to ask me?"

"Well…" Sonic paused again, the words were at the back of his throat "If you don't tell him then I'll make you tell him… just like all them other things you wouldn't do to him but I made you…" hog added

No way could he have hog make him tell him… it had to be from himself "Chris… Im really sorry for lying to you, but I take it you remember everything that happened this past week"

Chris got up from the bed, kneeling down in front of Sonic to take of a lot of pressure "It was me, all along… I was that beast that bit you… but not on purpose" Sonic didn't want to stop there, he had to make sure Chris understood and started to panic "I didn't mean to kill you, honest I wouldn't do that I even told you id never hurt you, im really sorry"

Chris wasn't really sure how to react, he knew it was Sonic but it was still too much to handle being told by him. "I don't mind Sonic, but why did you bite me… I know about the desire virus and all but what reason, what was your desire of me?" he asked in such a plain way… like it was any normal conversation but sonic could see that his confession was leading behind this part of the conversation.

"It was because I wanted to taste you… but my idiotic desire virus" In his mind, hog had abruptly interrupted saying "I heard that" but sonic ignored and continued "Got it mixed up and thought I wanted to taste you blood when I actually just wanted to… to kiss you"

Sonic paused to let all the information sink into Chris, while he blushed profoundly, even turning his head to hide it. "Nearly done" hog added "You're doing well, keep going" he cheered.

"So, you like like me? As you love me?" He asked

Sonic turned back and plainly nodded, it wasn't as bad as he thought but Chris wasn't exactly thrilled to hear it and well he didn't seem like it.

But in Chris's mind everything felt harmonic, everything was flowing smoothly again and that's how he liked it, but to show sonic that he was happy, he hugged him rather roughly burying his head in Sonics warm fur. "Thank god" Chris added "Im glad you finally told me, im not mad sonic… im beyond happy" he said, almost in tears at his own words.

Sonic placed his hand on Chris's hair to ruffle it; at least the awkwardness had gone but there was still one last thing to do.

Chris pulled back from Sonic, each stared at each other in the eyes, both smiling happily, but neither said or did anything.

"Only a few seconds left Sonic" hog warned

Sonic without warning stepped onto Chris knees, grabbing Chris's head and passionately kissing the solid human lips.

"Nothing serious" Hog added "Im still here you know" he joked

Chris relaxed into the furry kiss, tickling Sonics back in the process while Sonic traced his hand around Chris's stomach under his shirt.

Chris leaned back against the bed, turning his mouth slightly creating a teeny gap and Sonic just went with instinct, he was more leading this time… this time did feel right, he felt like he had accomplished so much for himself, he'd finally told Chris and it was his best moment ever, being locked in a deep kiss with Chris, feeling his solid and wet lips against his dry furry lips, its was soothing and comfortable, something he could relax into but he had to pull back sometime soon, as much as he didn't want to.

But as Sonic drew back, Chris felt like he had lost something big and important, he wanted it to continue all night… but as he double checked on Sonic, he had changed back into Were.

"Ow" he cried, slapping his hand to his head

"What's up?" Chris asked normally, thinking he'd just clicked something

"It felt like something had snapped in my brain" he said

"Oh sorry… that was me, ive detached my self from your brain, so get a move on and pass me on already" Hog pleaded, Were rolled his eyes to the comment.

Were gave Chris one last kiss, but one the forehead "I'll be back in a few, wait for me" he asked

Chris nodded happily, watching as Were speeded out of his room and out onto the balcony "I guess that kiss was probably his greatest desire" he muttered to himself as he started to undress and change.

But now that everything between him and Sonic had been sorted, a huge weight had been lifted off his heart and he felt like the rest of his life could be happy, as long as Sonic was by his side.

______________________

Else wear, Sonic was speeding over the sea; in the distance laid a small island, once the secret lair for Eggman but now deserted island floating in the sea.

Once on the island, it didn't take long to trace up the scent he was after, and by the smell of it, it wasn't on the move… most probably asleep.

It didn't take long searching through the woods to find what he was after, he could see a bright orange and reddish fire in the middle of the woods and lay beside it was his target, fast asleep.

"Tell me again, why you've chosen this guy? He looks pretty fun" hog spoke

"_I just think this guy is too big and bulked up in his pride that he'd dare not show his desires you can have some real fun with this one, he's perfect… fulfil his desires well hog"_

"Thanks, although it has been pretty fun being around with you, but let my tell you know, you are a very messed up hedgehog" he said, being pretty serious too

But Were ignored and agreed, he was pretty messed up for loving a human but its how he truly felt and nothing was changing that. He gently proceeded over to the victim, who lay quietly next to the fire.

His next victim was not human, nor robot. He decided that another animal would be quite interesting for hog.

He leant over and before he attracted the attention of the other male, he pierced the neck with his teeth and let hog travel his way to the other creature.

He felt his mind loose something pretty big and he had to let go from the bite. He pulled back and by doing so let little droplets of blood drip out from the small holes he had made.

He hadn't taken anything, so the victim should be okay, so before it awoke, he speeded away, not as Were but as Sonic… the first time in a week when he had been Sonic in the middle of the night.

Over the sea, he took one last look at the island hearing the loud howl of the newborn creature, and before it caught his scent, as he know knew everything about the desire virus he sped up quicker.

But it had been one hell of a week, what was yet to come?

_

* * *

_

_Hahaha. Finisheedd X) Imagine a sequel? Gahhh. Anyway, im pretty sure you can all guess who the next werehog is… I mean it's pretty obvious? If you're really not sure then.. iuno ask around.. :) Thanks forr reading, hope you enjoyed it. _


End file.
